Evil Beauty
by StrawberrySchnapps
Summary: A chance encounter on a darkened street draws Maka Albarn into a world beyond her wildest imaginings. A place she was never meant to know. And now it maybe too late for her. [[AU]]
1. ONE

**Story is put on hold as for now. 6/11/18**

 **Disclaimer : Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo.**

 **Author's Note : This story is actually something that I've been working on for quite some time and I've decided to finally post. The basic plot and workings are from a book called 'The Dark Heroine' by Abigail Gibbs. I have just modified it to incorporate one of my favorite anime pairings. I am by no means taking credit from Gibbs, this is just something that I've come to enjoy doing in my spare time and I hope it is received well.**

* * *

 **.::ONE::.**

Yoyogi Park is probably not the best place to stand at one o'clock in the morning. In fact, it is probably not the best place to be if you are alone at any time of night.

The shadow of Meiji Shrine, in the center of Yoyogi Park, loomed above as Maka shivered; the cool air of the October night rushing between the barren trees. She shuddered, pulling her coat tightly around herself, seriously beginning to regret wearing a short black dress for the evening. Jumping as a pigeon fluttered down beside her feet Maka scanned the empty courtyard for any sign of her friend.

' _So much for getting a 'late-night' snack,_ ' she mused to herself.

The sushi bar was only a two-minute walk away from here and twenty minutes had already passed and her friend was nowhere to be found. Maka rolled her eyes. No doubt Katsumi was in her underwear by now.

 _'Good for her. Why would she need to worry about little old me anyway?'_

Maka walked toward the benches sheltered by the covered walkway. She sat and sighed, rubbing her hands across her knees, bitterly regretting the decision to wait behind. In retrospect, Maka should have known better than to let her friend have _any_ privacy with some guy.

Taking one last glance around the empty square she pulled out her mobile and called Katsumi. It rang until the voicemail finally cut in. Groaning, Maka ended the call and slipped the phone back into her inside coat pocket. She knew her efforts were in vain as Katsumi's cell was probably lying underneath a pile of tangled clothing by now. Rubbing her hands together and drawing her knees up to her chest in a bid to keep warm, Maka debated whether she should just get a cab and go home.

 _But_. . . if Katsumi did turn up, Maka would definitely be in trouble for leaving her friend behind in the center of downtown Tokyo. So, resigning herself to a long wait, she laid her head on her knees in the quiet.

 _'Katsumi will show up. She will,'_ Maka assured herself. ' _She has too.'_

Opposite, late-night drinkers drifted into view from around the shrine, sprawling out upon its stone steps. They bantered and carried on for a bit but after a while, and Maka thanked the heavens above, the loud group stumbled back from whence they came, their raucous laughter lost in the darkness with them. A few more people strolled through the empty courtyard after that, none even noticing Maka sitting all alone in the darkness. They too eventually moved on, finally leaving Maka completely alone with the silence of the park once more.

More minutes passed, or it could have been hours, and Maka began to feel uneasy. No one had stumbled through for a while and the cold night air was descending rapidly like a blanket around her exposed legs. She shivered, hugging her legs tighter. The courtyard was deserted, save for a few pigeons taking flight. She glanced about for a taxi or a passerby but the road that ran closest to the park's center was empty.

Maka breathed out a heavy sigh and sat up, dropping her feet to the concrete. She had made up her mind to call her father and explain the situation. He would send a car for her and before she knew it she'd be at home underneath her warm blankets. She was midst pulling her phone from her pocket when something flickered in the corner of her eye. Almost dropping her phone she jerked her head up and looked around, scanning the courtyard while her heart leaped into her throat.

Nothing. . . There was nothing.

 _'A pigeon. It was probably just a pigeon,_ ' she assured herself.

Maka released the death grip she had on the phone and quickly called her father.

"C'mon. . ." she muttered impatiently as she waited for the lines to connect.

Maka was in the middle of a prayer when the dial-tone stopped and it went to voicemail. It took everything within Maka not to throw her phone upon the pavement. What was the point of having a phone when no one even answers!?

Maka shot Katsumi another 'SOS' text, one of many, and took a deep calming breath. Or at least attempted too. Her breath got caught in her throat when she spotted movement on top of Meiji Shrine. Her eyes widened, and she watched in disbelief as a shadow swiftly swept across the roof, vanishing from sight as quickly as it had come. With a shot of adrenaline pumping through her veins, Maka instantly stood and stared over at the entrance of the courtyard, ready to leave, but as soon as she took one step she froze and was instantly rooted to the spot.

A gang of men clothed in long, brown coats and carrying long, sharpened canes at their sides descended the steps of Meiji. Their grim, weather-beaten faces were dark and heavily scarred, every brow set in an unwavering, determined line. Their heavy footfalls rang in her ears, pounding out an uneven march on the pavement as they moved ever closer to the center of the courtyard.

Stunned and unsure of where to go, Maka shrank back into the shadows. She silently crouched behind a bench, daring to even breathe.

One man stood upon the steps of the shrine, staring out into the crowd. He barked an order and the others quickly spread out from their groups and into a five by five square. There were twenty-five of them and as one smooth machine, they came to a halt in front of the shrine. Each step in sync, each blink together. Only their coats moved as the wind billowed through the fabric. They had to be military. Each man looked straight ahead with an unwavering concentration, watching and waiting.

The seconds drew out to minutes, and then it happened. . .

The square came alive in a frenzy of movement and out of nowhere something sprang from out of the trees, soaring high above Maka's head and landing without so much as a stumble on the hard stone about ten feet away from where she hid. Maka blinked, unable to comprehend what she was witnessing and before she could take a second look it had disappeared within the shadows.

A grin cut through the leaders face as he stared out into the courtyard at his men who were as still as a frozen lake. From his coat, he pulled out the sharp baton and with the flick of his wrist it became twice as long. He spun it a few times before him, as though admiring the way the baton glinted when it caught the light.

The leader, tall and lean, was quite old; and, just like his comrades, his face held many scars. His hair, cut short, was as white as cotton; a stark contrast to his leathery skin. His smile widened as his eyes continued scanning the outskirts of the courtyard. Maka drew in a sharp breath when his eyes landed in her corner. She expected him to easily see her in the bright red coat she was wearing, but his attention was quickly whipped away as a man suddenly appeared on the peak of the shrine's rooftop.

Maka squinted and realized it wasn't a man at all, but a boy who looked not much older than her. His skin was ashen pale, almost translucent, pulled taut over hollow cheeks. His hair, spiked and unkempt, was bleached so blonde it was practically white. Maka rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things but when her vision cleared the boy was gone. She searched the courtyard for him but her attention was pulled elsewhere as four other teenagers appeared from the shadows. They walked forward, slowly circling the group of men in the middle, rounding them up as if they were cattle. The teenagers' faces were twisted into a mixture of amusement and hatred when they stopped moving and just stared at the men.

A boy with turquoise colored hair, the closest to Maka, grinned and said, "Well, what do we have here? A bunch of noobs?" He laughed at the men as if making fun.

By that time, each one had pulled out their batons, and just as their leader, flicked their wrist extending them. On the opposite side of the courtyard stood another young man dressed to the nines in a black suit. He pulled on the cuffs of his jacket, looking as if he were bored. The other two were teenage girls; two very well endowed girls who wore the same outfit along with matching cowboy hats and boots.

After a moment the foursome moved as one closer towards the men. Maka was confused by the men's reactions. Their faces were contorted into a picture of total fear as they broke their ranks, stumbling backward and on top of each other as they tried to get as far away from the teenagers as possible. Only the leader remained unmoved, his smile becoming a smirk as he clasped his baton to his side as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Suddenly, the guy with the white hair appeared on the roof again and quickly dived off. Maka held her breath as he plummeted fast toward the ground, surely to his death, but she watched in amazement as he landed nimbly on the top steps, dropping to a crouch in front of the leader.

The courtyard stilled, all eyes upon the two in front of Meiji Shrine.

"Soul Evans, such a pleasure to see you again," the leader said extending his arms in a wide greeting.

The boy, Soul Evans, straightened, his face blank and unreadable as he stared up into the face of the leader.

"The pleasure's all mine, Viktor," Soul answered coolly after a moment. "You mind telling me what you want, I have no time to waste on you and your newbie crew tonight."

Soul cut his eyes toward the cowering crowd.

"And yet here you are," Viktor said slyly as he stared down at Soul. His smirk widened as he ran a single finger down the sharp edge of his baton.

"Don't flatter yourself. We were out hunting anyway," Soul said nonchalantly as he waved his hand dismissively.

 _'Hunting?'_

Viktor chuckled darkly. "As are we."

In a flash, faster than Maka would have thought the man capable of, Viktor brought the pointed end up to Soul's chest, thrusting forward. Though with good intentions it never found its mark. In one second Soul was in front of the man and in the blink of an eye he was behind him. Viktor turned just as quickly, a look of malice on his face. He struck quickly but in one swift motion, Soul knocked the baton loose from the man's grip. It clattered to the ground; its metallic ring echoing in the silence of the courtyard. To his credit, Viktor didn't try to retrieve his baton from the ground. Instead, he tucked his hands in his jacket pockets' and leaned back on his heels, his lips curling into a smile.

"Tell me, Soul," Viktor began. "How is the Shinigami?"

Out of nowhere, Soul's hand snatched forward and seized Viktor's throat, squeezing. Horrified but unable to look away, Maka watched as the older man's eyes bulged and his feet left the pavement while the color drained from his face. Viktor coughed and sputtered, his feet thrashing in mid-air. He attempted to pry the teenager's grip from his throat but his efforts were fruitless and his motions soon began to slow. After a moment, Soul let go and Viktor crumpled to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. He whimpered like a child and his face slowly began reflecting pure fear as he stared up into the face of the younger man. The leader quickly shuffled back and away from Soul. Without a word Soul followed Viktor, bending down next to him.

"Any last words?" Soul growled, the menace in his voice barely restrained. The leader drew in several long, shaky breaths, not daring to look up into the eyes of the younger man. Viktor wiped away the sweat and tears on his sleeve as Soul inched closer and closer.

"I hope you all burn in hell," the fallen man spat out between clenched teeth.

"Wishful thinking." And with that Soul pounced forward, his head falling to Viktor's neck.

There was a sickening crack. Maka gagged, instantly closing her eyes. Tears fell and she knew without a doubt that if she made any noise she would be next.

There was a thud and when she dared to peek between her fingers at the scene before her Soul was standing before Viktor's lifeless body. Blood was running down his chin and he had a sickening look in his eye as he stared at the remaining men within the center of the courtyard.

It was then when a huge fight broke out. Though it didn't last very long. The men barely had enough time to raise their stakes to defend themselves before the four on the ground ran through the men like lions chasing lambs. One by one their bodies dropped to the ground before her eyes. And blood. . . There was so much blood.

The smell of copper that floated through the air made Maka's nose burn. She swallowed hard, hoping to keep the contents of her stomach down. Soul watched as his comrades tore through the throats of the men with ease. He looked pleasantly happy despite all the carnage before him.

Within minutes five teenagers had slaughtered twenty-five grown men.

Afterward, the four reconvened in the center of the courtyard not seeming to mind the pools of blood they were standing in.

"Soul, _please_ tell me we are _not_ going to clean this up!" said the tallest girl as she attempted to wipe blood away from her chin.

"No," Soul said indignantly.

"We'll leave it as a message for the other hunters not to cross us," replied the boy with the three white stripes in his hair. He stared down at the nearest limp body with a look of disgust while straightening the cuffs on his ruined suit.

"Agreed," nodded Soul. He kicked the arm of a man out of his way as he made his way over toward the others.

Maka knew she needed to get the heck out of dodge before these people noticed her. Looking back she figured if she slowly crept towards the closest line of trees she could make it at least to the main street before they finally caught up to her. . . She hoped. Saying a small prayer to herself, Maka held her breath and removed her heels, hoping to make the least noise as possible. Once off Maka crawled backward a few steps before fear got the best of her and she had to look back. Had to make sure they hadn't noticed her. Maka slowly rose her head to find the teen with the white hair leisurely staring over at her. If her body hadn't frozen in place Maka knew she would have passed out from fear.

"Well, what do we have here?" Soul chuckled as his cool voice carried over the courtyard. He smiled at Maka, his lips curling into a smirk.

Instinct worked faster than her mind and before she knew it Maka had jumped up and sprinted away from the courtyard towards the long line of trees sheltered next to the main road. Her feet thudded against the cold stone pathway as she ran, literally, for her life.

Maka looked back over her shoulder but found out that was a mistake when she instantly crashed into something hard. Maka fell down on her butt and looked up. Standing before her was none other than Soul, the one who jumped from the roof of Meiji. The one who had killed that man! Maka recoiled away from him and rose to her feet. He had been fifty yards away before she had taken off and he had made it in front of her within the blink of an eye.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, the smirk still placed on his bloody face.

"N-n-nowhere. . ." Maka stuttered. She stared over his shoulder at the growing light flowing through the trees.

"Going to report us?" he questioned. Maka didn't speak, her lips gluing shut as he came closer. "Well, I'm afraid you can't do that."

Close up he was even more frightening. Soul licked his lips as he stared over at Maka. It was then when she caught sight of his teeth. But they weren't like teeth at all. They were all pointed, like sharp fangs, and so brilliantly white they didn't seem real. But what really chilled Maka to the bone was his eyes. The small red orbs glowed within the darkened pathway, making her feel as though he was staring straight into her soul.

Unable to stand in his presence any longer Maka decided to run. Just run. Ducking around him she attempted to make a frantic getaway. She was about ten feet away from the line of trees when she was yanked back. A hand clutched around one of her wrists and she was quickly pulled up against a body. Both hands wrapped around her fragile self but Maka fought back. She wasn't about to let this guy take her without a fight. She yelled as loud as she could but all the kicking and screaming didn't seem to work. No one stopped to look in the directions of the yells.

Maka's body slumped when a smooth voice whispered beside her ear. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

This was so not normal. None of this was even close to normal! What was going on? Who were these people? Struggling again in his grasp, Soul tightened the hold he had on her, pulling her firmly away from the shelter of the brightly lit road and hope for escape.

"What do you want?" she questioned belligerently, trying anything and everything to loosen the grasp he had on her.

"What do _you_ think?" His words were chillingly cold. " You saw _all_ of that. . ." He trailed off, letting her figure out the rest on her own.

Soul pulled her closer towards the carnage in the middle of the park and the closer she got to the others the more her heart raced. Maka's eyes cycled rapidly between the dead bodies lying in tangled bloody messes upon the pavement and the four teenagers who had killed them all.

Her mind raced.

 _'What am I going to do? Who is going to help me? What about Katsumi? Dad?_ Mom. . _.?'_

Soul slowly bent down close to her, his hot breath upon her neck.

"Scream and I swear I'll kill you."

And without thrashing about or yelling—what she desperately wanted to do—Maka was taken away. Away from the gruesome bloodbath that these pale monsters had created.


	2. TWO

**.::TWO::.**

* * *

They flew through the streets, speeding to a sprint as they left the park. Soul had a firm grip on Maka, cradling her against his cool, hard, and bloody chest. Her eyes burned as the wind whipped at her face. The small group weaved quickly from alley to alley, Soul at the front, leading them down roads she'd never seen before. They pulled onward, changing direction as soon as police sirens began flaring up throughout the city; no doubt someone had stumbled upon the bloodbath they had just left behind. Tokyo was quickly coming alive, every window reflecting cyan blue as the protective ring began sprawling outward from the park.

"Fucking police," Soul mumbled underneath his breath. He came to an abrupt halt in the middle of two abandoned buildings covered in graffiti. "Wait here," he ordered and thrust Maka forward, straight into the waiting arms of the smallest girl and disappeared.

Maka jumped back and stumbled over an object on the ground, losing her balance. Midfall she was caught by the tiny girl, her small hands wrapping around Maka's biceps and she helped steady her.

"Don't fall," the girl said with a big smile on her stained face. Her bright blue eyes twinkled with amusement but Maka wasn't buying it. It was hard to, knowing what they were capable of.

"I'm Patti," she said, bowing slightly. "What's yours?" Maka stayed silent, fear keeping her lips locked. "Look," she began again. "That back there,"-she gestured along the street toward the slaughter-"was necessary and trust me when I say it _had_ to be done."

 _'Necessary?'_ Maka thought to herself.

Twenty- six men were deemed _necessary_ for death by these teenagers? Those men were fathers, husbands, brothers, sons . . . No matter what they might have caused, no one deserved to go out like that. Their deaths' were so gruesome. It was like an animal had slain them all.

Minutes passed and Maka stood shivering in the silence. The four were standing as still as statues, their stares fixated upon her. She wondered what held them back from killing her now and that's when the hysteria began to set in. Maka took a slow step backward away from them, silently debating whether to run.

She wanted to run. _Oh_ , how she wanted to run. But if she did run, what would happen? Of course they would easily catch up to her but what would happen when they _actually_ caught her. Would they kill her? Strangle her until she passed out perhaps? The real question was how quickly _did_ she want to die because, with these surrounding her, death would surely come soon.

With the last bit of confidence Maka had she took a step to her left, about to risk it all, when a slick voice penetrated the silence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A shrill went up Maka's spine and she instantly straightened and spun around. Soul was standing before her with his fingers in the pockets of his ruined jacket. His red eyes, glowing in the darkness, raked over her form, looking like a dog who had been thrown a bone. Maka averted her eyes away from him and wrapped her coat tightly around herself.

Without another word he walked lazily over to Maka, stopping before her.

"Let's go," he said gruffly to the others, easily cradling Maka against him once more.

The four teenagers quickly disappeared, swallowed by the darkness. Soul ran to the end of the alley, coming out into a sleazy part of Tokyo. The only light came from a seedy bar farther down, tucked in between two large gratified apartment buildings. The side streets were empty aside for a few scantily clad women at the stop light. She wanted to scream to get their attention, anyone's attention, but as if he could read her mind, Soul quickly turned his head and stared into her eyes with a look on his face that clearly read _'try it and see what happens'_. So Maka kept quiet. Soul stood her up and took hold of her wrist, his claws digging into her skin. She winced and was then jerked down the sidewalk towards the bar at the end of the street.

Just as the two neared the bar, blue lights illuminated the dilapidated buildings around them. Soul quickly turned around. A police car had turned onto the same road they were on. Maka's heart did flip flops in her chest, hoping to be seen but her hope quickly diminished as Soul pulled her into a dead end side street next to the bar.

He pushed her forcefully against the side of a dirty trash bin and out of sight from the road. She grit her teeth as she fell to the ground next to a smelly drunk who was slumped against the other trash bin.

"What the. . .?" he mumbled hoarsely, looking between the two.

With one angry look from Soul the bum stood and walked away without another word.

Soul squeezed in beside Maka and kept silent and still until the flashing blue lights came and went.

"Okay, c'mon," he said as he stood.

"No," Maka quipped. Her lips trembled and she willed the tears not to spill from the corners of her eyes. She was stronger than that. Or so she thought. In the end she failed miserably. They fell freely and unchecked as she stared up into the hardened face of a killer.

"Come on," he said, this time a little rougher. Maka shook her head. Defiant.

"Why?" she questioned, between a hiccuping sob. "I didn't. . . I didn't ask for this!"

"COME ON," Soul yelled, his voice reverberating off the walls of the small alleyway. With a jerk as fast as lightening, Soul reached down and gripped her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

With her last reserves of strength, Maka jerked herself free from his grasp and dropped to her knees before him, her arms spread open wide, not bothering to care about the filth that coated her bare legs.

"Kill me," she pleaded. "Just kill me now." That's what they were going to do anyways, right? "I'm just a burden. _Please_ ," she begged, her voice tapering off into a whisper. "Just get it over with."

"No," Soul said firmly as he stared down at her with an unreadable expression upon his stoic and bloodied face. "You don't get to choose when you die. . . I do."

Maka did not move. She stared up at him; she wasn't going anywhere. She had made her choice. Maka hoped he would tire of her games and in a swift motion just end it all.

"You're testing my patience, girl," he growled.

"Fuck you! Just do it you. . . you cowardly little bitch!" she yelled, hoping to strike a nerve.

Like a shot, Soul yanked her up from the ground and pushed her up against the wall, his face inches away from hers. With a cool calm malice Soul reached up and wrapped a hand around her thin neck. He pressed a finger lightly against the artery that ran through it, stroking it. Maka's eyes widened and she struggled under him, but his grip was unwavering. Soul's eyes pierced her own and she quickly closed hers, not wanting to see his face so close to hers and reeking of blood.

"I could snap that pretty little neck of yours in two with less effort than it would take you to scream," he whispered hotly next to her ear. "So I suggest that you do what I say."

"Well do it," she yelled. Maka had witnessed him kill a man much older than he without hesitation. Why now did he hesitate to do the same to her?

Soul growled, then grabbed her wrist, tugging her to her feet and out from the small spot in between the two filthy trash bins. As the two began making their way out of the alley they were stopped when a man came sprinting into the entrance of the alleyway. His clean, crisp white button down looked odd compared to the dingy narrow street and sordid walls. The man's feet slowed and he came to an abrupt stop, staring straight at them. Hand on the gun at his hip.

Maka inhaled sharply as hope spread as quick as wildfire within her. She knew him. He worked with her father, or rather, the man worked _for_ her father. He took a few hesitant steps forward, his eyes resting on her. Maka smiled. She was going to be saved!

With a raised hand, the man gestured behind him and policemen, at least ten, rounded the corner in full riot gear with guns pointed straight at them. Their steps slowed and they came to a halt, staring at the two. Soul's gaze roamed over the officers as if daring them to take another step closer.

Exhaling, Soul squared his shoulders, pulling Maka close to him. She fought back yelling out towards the men hoping for them to take action but none moved. Some lowered their weapons slightly. Soul twisted her arm behind her back, silencing her yells, leaving her whimpering within his grasp. Entwining his arm around her waist, Soul pulled her body next to his and backed away a few paces from the police.

Without another word, he swept Maka up in his arms and flung her over his shoulder. She started to protest, striking his back and yelling profanities, but he didn't seem to notice.

And then everything became a blur. The buildings flashed by and when she opened her eyes again, the crowd had gone also. In fact, the two were not even on the same street anymore. Her heart sank. In seconds Soul and Maka had left the alleyway behind. She closed her eyes again to keep her head still and her breathing in check as the wind whipped around her making her head spin.

Minutes later she landed in a heap at Soul's feet. Maka groaned and stood, rubbing the side of her head that had come into contact with the pavement. Beside her were two large black SUVs and the four teenagers.

The sound of distant sirens broke the quiet of the side street as the others began filling into the cars. Maka yelled as someone picked her up from behind and shoved her into the backseat of the nearest car. They slammed the door shut and walked around, sliding into the leather seat next to her. It was Patti, Maka noticed. Soul and the guy with the turquoise hair got into the front-Soul behind the driver's seat.

"What's your name," Patti asked with a cheerful demeanor for the second time that night.

Maka sighed, defeated, and told Patti her name. First name only. No one said a word after that and an uncomfortable silence settled within the suffocating confines of the car.

Maka then turned her sights out the window. As the two SUVs waited at a stop light, another police car pulled up beside them waiting as well. Maka's stomach did flips when the driver of the police car glance over at them. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment, her eyes widening, hoping to portray a look of SOS without bringing attention to herself. But when the light turned green and the SUV took off, the cop took a right and turned down another road.

Before Maka knew it they were leaving the city she loved behind, already out of the congested zone and onto the highway. Maka's head was pounding and throbs of pain shot through her arms from her lacerated wrist. She curled up in the seat, drawing her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head against the cool window and closed her eyes.

After a while, Maka's body began begging for the release of sleep. But no. She couldn't sleep. Not around these. . . these creatures. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she were to nod off. But then again, hadn't that been just what she wanted out in the alleyway with Soul? Hadn't she asked, no begged, for him to take away her precious life?

Holding back tears, Maka mechanically began analyzing her situation, attempting to keep her wits end about her. How far had she fallen for her to actually beg for death?

Tonight Maka Albarn, a seventeen-year-old, Honor Roll, high school student who never stayed out past curfew or broke any rules had witnessed a mass murder of more than twenty men in the center of downtown Tokyo. She had been kidnapped by five ridiculously fast and strong teenagers who, for some reason, did not seem to actually want to kill her—at least not yet. Her mind raced. She did not know where she was going, who these people were, what the hell was going to happen to her, or how long it would take someone to notice she was even missing.

Maka began to contemplate jumping from the SUV, but just as a plan had started to form there was a soft click and the central locking turned on. A dry sob escaped her lips.

The scenery gradually changed from city to suburban and eventually to sprawling fields, dotted with the occasional small village or rice farm. The signs they passed read Kozaki and Abiko and Maka began to wonder whether they might be heading toward the town of Kashima. A glimmer of hope began to ignite in her heart because it was the city her mother was living in at the moment. But that hope quickly faded when the car took a left toward Namegata.

Another sob escaped and all eyes were on her. Patti placed a cool hand on her shoulder and squeezed, offering comfort. Maka had to admit, Patti didn't look quite like the others. She didn't look like a killer or even seem like one for that matter. The smallest of the five smiled kindly over at her. Were it not for the dried crusted blood upon the front of her blouse or upon her face Maka might have returned it but she only frowned and shrugged off Patti's hand. Maka turned, giving her back to the girl next to her, allowing her hair to form a curtain, shielding them all from view, and rested her forehead against the cool window.

Without warning tears began to fall freely again, streaming down her cheeks. Her ragged breath fogged the window. Wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, Maka delved into her mind wondering what was going to happen from here.


	3. THREE

**.::THREE::.**

* * *

After a while in the car Maka had been forced by her own body to rest. She had fallen into a rather peaceful slumber, believe it or not, and only woke when the car had hit a pothole, jerking her up and wide awake making her completely aware of the situation and her surroundings once more. She glanced down at her watch to check the time. It was half past four in the morning and the first glimmers of light were appearing over the horizon. The fields were falling away, giving way to a thick, dense forest. The road thinned, four lanes turning into two, and the SUVs began climbing up the side of a mountain. The road then swept sharply around to the left and they came up on a huge, intricate wrought-iron gate. After a brief moment it swung open allowing the SUVs to pass underneath the gothic arches which were guarded by two large stone gargoyles the size of lions. The gate closed behind them and the road continued to weave up and up. After a while, the trees began thinning and sunshine sporadically broke through the needles of the pines and in through the windows of the car. Once the trees finally fell away, Maka gasped.

Surrounded by a vast expanse of lawn set a magnificent white mansion. Tall, gothic spires jutted up from medieval stone. Hundreds of arched windows lined three floors and an elegant balcony protruded from the center, resting on four pillars above the double door entrance. To the left, early morning light danced off lily pads floating in a lake at the edge of the grounds. The whole area was enclosed by large green pines that sheltered the mansion in its own biodome. The two cars swept around the smooth driveway, rounding a fountain and stopped in front of the wide steps that led up to a set of wooden double doors.

Without warning Maka's door flung open and she was pulled from the backseat. She yelped and tugged her wrist free from the guy with the star tattoo: Black*Star, as she had come to learn on the trip in. With a shrug, he turned away from her and ascended the front steps following behind the others. Rounding the car, Soul came over and pushed her forward. The double doors swung outward and again Maka was awestruck.

Her dirty feet stood upon dark hardwood floors. To the left a white marble staircase elegantly hugged the wall, curving upwards toward the opened second-floor landing. Straight ahead, about fifty yards from where she stood, were large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked sprawling hills.

"Go get cleaned up," Soul barked behind Maka making her jump slightly. The others nodded and turned to the left and walked through a large archway into a massive kitchen before disappearing out of sight.

Without another word, Soul placed a hand on the small of her back and pressed lightly. She complied and walked silently forward toward the large opened room with the windows; which she found out to be the living room. To her left was a beautiful grand piano. The morning sun shone brightly through the windows bathing the piano in a golden hue. Her situation aside, Maka had to admit this place was beautiful. Soul led her over toward the large white 'L-shaped' couch which sat upon, of course, a white rug.

Though she shouldn't have been, Maka felt ashamed at herself for her condition of cleanliness. Her jacket was ruined. The sleeves crusted with the blood of the man from the courtyard as Soul had carried her in his arms. The dress she had bought two days ago was hanging from her body ripped and stained. Her legs were worse, coated in black sludge and God only knew what from the ground of the alleyway.

"Sit," he ordered and she did as she was told, cringing on the inside as she knew she was ruining the soft upholstery. The room was minimally decorated but it held the all the same modern trappings as any other household. A large flatscreen was hoisted upon the wall complete with a built-in surround sound speakers and remotes to all sorts of gaming consoles were strewn upon the coffee table before her.

Soul left her there and walked over to the corner of the room and pressed a hidden button underneath one of the shelves on the built-in next to the TV. There was a click and then large shutters descended from the ceiling covering each of the windows. Maka gripped the side of the couch as the room became total darkness.

Her heart caught in her throat and she was almost sure she was close to passing out when a voice said, "Can I take your coat?" right next to her. Maka drew in a sharp breath about to scream, but the inner lights flicked on and the scream faded. Standing before her was none other than Patti. Smiling down at Maka she pointed. "Your coat," she clarified. Maka shook her head, staring at her knees, clutching the dirty fabric closer to her. "Are you sure? It's pretty nasty," Patti added.

Maka's fingers ran over hardened blood on the sleeves and with remembrance of what had taken place at the park, shrugged quickly out of the coat, placing the thing into Patti's open palm. A small, sympathetic smile crossed Patti's lips as she draped Maka's red coat over her arm, looking as if to say more. It was then when the others filed into the living room with clean faces and clothes. Black*Star flopped down on the couch beside her, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and began flipping channels. The tallest American girl, Liz, which Maka had learned was Patti's sister, sat down on the other side of him. Kidd walked in, noticed Maka sitting on the couch, and turned around walking out, mumbling to himself as he went. Maka shrank, feeling so small. Patti, who no longer held her coat, returned to the living room and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. She warmed herself by the blaze and stared up above at the television screen watching nothing imparticular as Black*Star continued channel surfing.

Maka found her eyes roaming over to where Soul stood in the corner of the room. He was propped up against the shuttered window, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. Though everyone seemed relaxed Maka knew if she attempted to run they would easily apprehend her.

But who was she kidding anyway? Flee. Now? _Never. . ._

All of a sudden Soul sprang forward, making Maka jump. He left the room briefly then returned with her red jacket in hand. He searched each pocket until he found what he had been looking for.

"I'll keep that," he said with a smirk, tossing the jacket over the arm of the nearest chair. Maka watched helplessly as Soul slid her cell phone into the back pocket of his jeans. How could she have been so stupid as to leave her phone in her jacket pocket? Why hadn't she dialed 911 or texted her father earlier before the situation had even gotten this far? How come she had forgotten about her phone? Not once during the entire incident did she think about using the once piece of technology that could have actually saved her life.

"No!" Maka said, her voice barely a whisper. She reached out a hand, and let it drop, completely defeated. What would she do now?

After a moment Soul returned to his corner and propped himself up against the window. With a blank expression he stared over at Maka, drumming his fingers upon the built-in.

"You saw too much," he said. "And that's a problem." His eyes narrowed, and the others turned to watch.

"I won't say anything, I swear," Maka said quickly before he could continue. "I won't."

He ignored her plea.

"So, I'm extending you a full welcome to your new home." Soul's smile turned malicious.

"New. . . home?" Maka mouthed, her voice barely audible.

"Or you die. . . quicker." He laughed dryly. "Simple enough terms, eh?"

Maka was stunned, unable to speak.

"Unless you want to die today?" Soul questioned, a look of pure honesty upon his stained face. He leaned forward and pushed himself up off the window and walked slowly over towards her. Maka's eyes widened as he neared and she quickly averted her eyes from him, picking at a frayed end of her skirt.

Of course she didn't want to die today.

"So it's decided then."

Large tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she tugged at the hem. _What had just happened?_ Maka hugged herself, squeezing tightly on her biceps, wishing she hadn't left Katsumi's side. Wishing she hadn't agreed to go alone to Yoyogi Park. Wishing she would have called for help before it was too late. _Wishing_. _Wishing_. _Wishing_! But this was it for her. This was the end of the line. This was the place Maka Albarn was going to die. Her fate clearly set out before her.

No one was going to come looking for her. Especially not out here. They had driven for hours and were now hundreds of miles away from Tokyo. The young teenagers around her had taken out more than twenty grown men within minutes, none leaving with a scratch on them. Maka sighed, coming to terms with the hand she had been dealt, and the tears finally fell.

Clapping his hands together, Soul broke through her racing thoughts and pulled her to her feet. "So how about we get this out of the way, shall we? How old you think I am?"

"Oh, please Soul," Liz muttered, her head falling into her hand.

"Excuse me?" Maka asked as she wiped away her tears. _How old?_ She was slightly taken aback, not expecting this type of question.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked again, his voice not quite as in control as before.

"Um. . ." It seemed stupid to answer but Maka did anyway, not wanting to shorten his temper anymore. "Seventeen?" she said cautiously.

Patti, Black*Star, and Liz gave each other quick glances, chuckling. Maka blushed.

"Six hundred fifty-seven." Soul placed a hand over his heart as if swearing by his statement.

 _What?_ What did she take him for? She was not gullible. He parted his mouth, allowing his tongue to slowly roll over the sharp teeth within his mouth. The blood then drained from Maka's face and she staggered backward a few steps. Patti, Liz, and Black*Star were all staring over at her now and within each of their mouths were two sharpened teeth. And all the puzzle pieces finally fell together to create a horrible masterpiece. _Fangs_. Recognition instantly slapped her hard in the face. The incredible speed, the massive strength, the drinking of the blood. . .

These people were monsters! No. . . not monsters. _Vampires_. Her mind dared to whisper what her conscious already knew. Without thinking Maka sprinted toward the front door as fast as her beaten legs would take her. She made it into the foyer before she was grabbed from behind and pressed violently up against the nearest wall; Soul's hands pinning her shoulders.

"Get off me!" Maka screamed, thrashing wildly. As she kicked about his smile widened, allowing her to see the sharpened points in his mouth very clearly now and oh so very close. Too close. "You're all lying," Maka barked, saying the only thing that came to mind. At her statement Soul's brows arched.

"Care to test?" he replied, his eyes growing wide with amusement.

Before she could say another word Soul's lips were brushing against her neck. His chest heaved as if he were inhaling her scent. Maka could easily feel his strength, his power. . . his hunger. His hot breath did not warm her skin but chilled it, sending a trail of goose bumps across her shoulders and down her spine. Her heart pounded out an uneven rhythm so frantically that the veins in her neck pushed up against her skin. Closing her eyes, Maka felt a gentle pressure as his razor-sharp teeth traced a line up and down her neck before his fangs aggressively forced their way down, peeling back skin. A loud cry escaped her lips and her eyes flew open as he began to draw her life force into him. She tried pushing him off her but Maka was totally helpless within Soul's steel tight grasp. He was built to kill and Maka was nothing but a helpless little lamb beneath him. And after a moment Soul slumped against her fragile self and pulled away from her neck. Maka gasped. His eyes glowed brightly now, more than they had at the park. Soul smirked, small bits of blood tinged the corners of his mouth.

"Mmm," he said lazily as he pushed himself up off of her. "Run."

Maka looked up, startled. "What?"

"Run." Soul growled angerly. "Run!"

Maka didn't have to be told twice. Adrenaline rushed into her veins as she realized what he was saying. Her heart leaped frantically within her chest as Soul backed away from her, leaving enough space for her to reach the large wooden door easily enough. She turned, sprinted towards the doors, pulling them open. The vast lawn spread out before her and she turned, looking over at Soul with disbelief in her eyes.

"Go," he said one last time. Now dark and menacing, his voice had changed completely. Fear coated her body in a thick sweat and with the next beat of her heart, Maka turned, running away. Maybe he was actually letting her for real this time. Just in case, she had to get away, and she had to get away now.


	4. FOUR

**.::FOUR::.**

* * *

Bushes cut her skin and her bare feet throbbed as she ran. A stitch in her side had even begun to form. But despite all of this Maka pressed on. She wasn't stupid. She knew it wouldn't be long before Soul ventured out to get her. He wasn't letting her go. She was a meal and after a while the chase would be on.

Knowing this, she still had to try. The ground soon became uneven, with more large hills and deep valleys, making it difficult for her to continue with the pace she had hit once her feet had first touched the soft lawn.

After a while the side stitch became unbearable and she was unable to go any farther. Maka rested up against a tree, attempting to catch her breath. She kept her eyes peeled in all directions waiting for the moment Soul came.

She held back a sob that wanted to escape. How was this her life right now? Was this even real life? Blood trickled down her scratched legs and it reminded Maka of the mark Soul had left on her moments ago. Drawing a hand up she hesitantly touched her neck. There was a ring of raised marks but pulling her hand away she found no blood covering her hand. Had Soul really drank her blood?

It was then when Maka realized the woods were completely silent. Her breathing had finally evened out and the pain from the side stitch was lessening. She listened hard. There were no birds in the trees singing their early morning songs. No crickets chirping away in the underbrush. There was just total silence. All around her. And then. . .

A twig snapped.

Maka's eyes popped opened wide, searching the surrounding area for the source of the sound. With her heart pounding out an uneven rhythm within her chest Maka ducked between two trees trying her best to conceal her body between the trunks and a baron bush. Everything was still in the gloom of the misty forest.

 _'Run_ ,' her mind whispered suddenly. Maka sucked in a breath, her heart thrumming hard against her ribs. ' _Run_ ,' it repeated desperately.

Despite what her conscious was telling her Maka stayed put, peering out between the trunks as fear rooted her to the spot.

Dark outlines began appearing in the mist before her and immediately the voice in her mind erupted again with loud cries to _'Run!_ ' She did not need telling twice this time. Maka took off, running for her life. Leaves rustled and branches groaned as the wind suddenly picked up around her. Her feet carried her deeper into the forest and she knew she couldn't keep up this charade for much longer. Maka was desperately gulping for air as the side stitch clung to her ribs once again.

All of a sudden she broke free from the trees in full sprint; running on the last amounts of adrenaline she had stored deep within. Her steps lead her out into a large clearing. Maka quickly put on the breaks as she came face to face with a cliff, the edge of the ground crumbling beneath her feet. She fell down and shuffled backward, her gaze taking in the surroundings. A large lake spread out before her, the one she had noticed on the way in, its dark depths shimmering in the morning sun as a low mist clung to the still water. Maka stood and turned back around, peering through the trunks of the pines for any signs of the shadows that she knew had been following.

Just like before all was eerily silent. The quiet was even more unsettling than the shadows.

Without warning, the five teenagers leaped out of the treeline and stood before her. Screaming, Maka scrambled backward forgetting she stood on the edge of a cliff. That bit of a mistake sent her floundering down and into the freezing lake. As the water erupted around her it poured into her mouth. She coughed and spluttered, gulping down even more. Her lungs began to burn and her limbs flailed, trying desperately to keep herself afloat.

It wasn't long before she gave up. Who knows, maybe it was better this way. Once she stilled, the freezing water welcomed her like an old friend, pulling her deeper into the dark abyss. Maka's mind went completely blank and white lights flashed before her eyes. The lake tugged her down deeper and it wasn't long after that when her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

 **..::::..**

"Maka! Maka! Wake the hell up!" Liz yelled, bending over the girl's limp body and slapping her cheek.

Liz raised her hand to hit Maka again but was stopped when the human's eyes flew open and water spewed out from her mouth. Liz sprang back from her as if the girl held some sort of plague. Patti then came over and dropped to her knees next to the girl. She pulled off her jacket and slung it around Maka's shoulders and helped her sit up. After a moment, she attempted to stand but wasn't too successful as she fell forward and onto Patti. Patti laughed playfully and with ease slipped her arm behind the girl's knees and picked her up carefully; carrying her up the hill without a fuss.

Soul rolled his eyes. He was disgusted with Patti and her friendly actions towards the human girl. He turned, walking away from the group back into the shadows of the trees where he could be alone. Around him, the morning mist was finally lifting and the sun began to filter through the dense canopy. Soul centered himself, closed his eyes, and extended his mind (he was only curious) and touched upon hers.

Right away he was hit with a barrage of emotions, the first being fear, and the second anger. Images of the water and her phobia of swimming blurred with those of downtown Tokyo, which floated again and again to the forefront of her mind like a stuck record player. Snapshots of her friends and family passed through too, and one of a man in his late forties caught his attention. Soul focused in on it and then instantly recoiled from Maka's mind like he'd been slapped. He whipped around and in a flash caught up with Patti; the others were already gone.

"What is your last name?" Soul yelled at the girl, spitting on her face. She recoiled and turned, burying her face in Patti's chest.

"Albarn!" she shouted after a moment, her voice muffled. _Albarn._ The name did ring as familiar but he still couldn't place it. Who was the man with the red hair?

"Who is your father?" Soul demanded.

"What?" the girl questioned, redirecting her confused gaze up at him.

"Your father. Who is he?" he growled, a hand running through his hair. Her brow furrowed. "Name, name. What's his name girl?" Soul questioned quickly, snapping his fingers hoping to ignite a spark within her synapses so he could piece this confusing puzzle together.

She raised her chin triumphantly. "Spirit Albarn. And he's the head of Japan's Self-Defense Forces." She smiled smugly up at him, pleased with herself, clearly thinking her father's position of power would save her.

But maybe it would. . .

Dread washed over Soul and he exchanged a look with Patti, who looked just as worried.

"You've done it this time," Patti moaned in Soul's direction. The girl in Patti's arms stared openly at Soul's distressed gaze and was instantly confused by what she saw.

"What?" she asked and looked down at Patti. "What is it?"

Patti ignored her and said, "The Professor won't like this."

 _'No, of_ course _he won't.'_

Soul said nothing and fled back toward the house. The short run allowed time for the panic to finally rear its ugly head. Soul was already on thin ice with the Professor and bringing Spirit's own daughter, his own flesh and blood, into their world would not help things in the least.

 _'Why didn't I just kill her? It would have been easier.'_

When Patti finally came into the foyer with the girl, Soul immediately grabbed the human's wrist and pulled her from Patti's arms and up the circular staircase before anyone seen her. He needed Tsubaki.

Soul knocked quickly on her door and it wasn't long before it was opened. Tsubaki stood before him, her gentle eyes accessing the dirty human before her. She smiled politely to the girl.

"Oh, Soul what have you done now?"

Soul dropped his head in shame. Tsubaki could read emotions so of course she could feel the heavy dread upon his shoulders. She was right. What _had_ he done? Without another word Tsubaki reached for Maka's hand.

"Soul. . ."

He raised his head slightly. Tsubaki was staring intently into his eyes and Soul knew she was attempting to search his mind. With a scowl he looked away, as there needs to be eye contact for someone to know what's going on within your mind. Shaking her head, Tsubaki turned and headed down the hallway, retreating into a room with Spirit Albarn's daughter in tow.

As the two disappeared into the bedroom a dark presence rose from down in the foyer. He already knew. Soul swallowed a large gulp and turned, walking out of the dark hallway and down the stairs. Soul straightened and clasped his hands behind his back, looking at anything but the hollow green eyes that were piercing straight through him. Pleading ignorance of the girls' name wasn't going to work and so Soul accepted the brewing storm with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Good morning, Professor. I brought breakfast."

 **..::::..**

The room was huge. The wooden floor gleamed. A mahogany four-poster bed stood upon a large black rug, its deep indigo drapes falling to the floor. Black and purple voiles hung around French doors that lead out onto a large balcony. Beside it were several arched windows with ledges just big enough to sit on. Maka, still shivering in her wet clothes, soaked it all in as the girl bustled about introducing herself and pointing out different things, although Maka was only half listening.

"That's the closet over there. This room doesn't have an en suite but there's a small washbasin in there for you. And the bathroom is just across the hall." Tsubaki attempted a smile but it quickly faded as she turned to face Maka. "Don't say much, do you?"

Maka stared at her, blankly; blinking away her astonishment as she eyed fangs. This girl had to be crazy; thinking she was just going to have a friendly conversation, as if she hadn't been kidnapped by deranged psychopath killers! Maka's head swam and she suddenly felt quite sick.

"Well, you should get out of that filthy dress, so I'll leave you. There should be a change of clothes within the closet." Tsubaki began to exit the room but stopped, poking her head back in. "And I'll send word for someone to bring some food up. Okay?"

She smiled in Maka's direction and when Maka didn't reply Tsubaki finally pulled the door closed. Maka waited for a few beats before she dashed into the closet. She found the basin in a small room within the wardrobe. Leaning over it, she vomited. Turning on the faucet Maka splashed her face with water and sipped a few drops from her cupped hand as she held them beneath the cool tap. She closed her eyes as the memory of Viktor falling dead onto the pavement replayed over and over again in her mind.

 _'Don't dwell on that,_ ' she told herself.

She splashed her face with water again before walking back out into the closet. A full change of clothing had been laid out already. She quickly removed her soaked dress, cleaned herself up as best she could, and pulled on the clothes. They were baggy sweats but she didnt mind. At least they were clean.

Maka found a tray of food waiting for her on the bedside table. She hurried over to it, realizing for the first time how hungry she actually was. On the tray was a mixture of small triangle sandwiches, a glass of lemonade, which she drained in one swig, and a note. After stuffing her mouth with a small triangle she picked up the paper and unfolded it to reveal a beautiful, sprawling script.

 _Maka,_

 _Feel free to venture from your room whenever you please, however, do not leave the house. My bedroom is two doors down on the right hand side. I will do what I can for you._

 _-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa_

Maka read through it twice before crushing it into a ball and throwing it into the corner of the room.

"Screw you," Maka muttered walking over to the French doors that led outside to the balcony. She tried the handle. It was locked!

Of course it was. She was practically a prisoner here. They weren't taking any chances. She leaned her head against the cool window, irritated, feeling the huge barricades she had thrown up around herself begin to finally crumble. Her eyes stung as tears started to prick them. The dismal hope she had tried to maintain dissolved, replaced with an increasing sense of frustration as she realized she had no control over the situation she was in.

Maka pulled the huge silken blanket from the bed. She wrapped it around her shoulders and she curled up on the ledge of one of the windows, listening to the gentle tapping on the window as rain began to fall. After a while it lulled her into an exhausted state; the drizzle eventually becoming sheets that battered the grounds. She yawned as the first claps of thunder sounded, shaking the windows. A storm. How fitting. Maka closed her eyes, the sound fading into the background as she finally allowed the release of sleep pull her under.


	5. FIVE

**..::FIVE::..**

* * *

Rain was still falling steadily when Maka finally woke. It was dark outside now and the blanket she had been using had slipped off and was laying in a heap on the floor. Maka rubbed her stiff neck and she yawned as memories began flooding her mind.

 _Vampires. . ._

She wanted to laugh out loud. It was all completely crazy. Wasn't it? These people were only crazed psycho killers. Not creatures of the night who reveled in killing and drinking human blood.

 _'Yet you can't deny it.'_ Maka frowned. The voice within her mind was beginning to annoy her. It served as a constant reminder of the actual reality she was really in. She shook her head and began rubbing her temples, trying to mask her thoughts with more rational ones.

Rain pelted the windows in a constant downpour. Maka concentrated on the sound, trying to drown out the horrible memories; but behind closed eyelids all she could see was a limp body lying dead on the pavement surrounded by a pool of blood. Maka shot straight up as thoughts of bared fangs and fast teenagers raced through her mind. The clock over on the bedside table read five o'clock. . . in the morning. She rubbed her eyes. One complete day had already passed. By now Tokyo police should have found witnesses and set up search parties to begin looking for her. They _had_ to realize she had been taken. There was so much evidence: Katsumi, who Maka had been with in the earlier part of the night, her left behind shoes. . . Even the man who worked for her father had seen her in the streets with Soul just before he leaped into the air and the two disappeared into the night.

 _'But that man had done nothing in the moment to save you,'_ Maka's mind hissed.

She swallowed and an uneasy feeling began to creep through her chest. What if he _had_ known about Soul and his four teenage killer friends. Even when the police came running in full riot gear into the alley they had acted cowardly when they eyed Soul. Had they kept away because they knew their own lives would be in danger if they pursued an attempted to save Maka from his unwavering grasp? She didn't know but, she had to admit, it wasn't too far of a stretch to assume the police force knew about these creatures. But did that mean no one would come looking for her since they were all afraid of them? Maka closed her eyes and willed the tears not to fall. Her father _would_ come and he _would_ find her. He wouldn't abandon her; not even to the vampires.

 _'Or would he?'_

Needing something to take her mind away from her racing thoughts Maka glimpsed Tsubaki's crumpled note thrown across the room. She pulled herself away from the ledge and walked over to it. Picking it up she straightened it out as best she could and read it through once more. The female vamp had mentioned being free to roam the house and, catching a whiff of herself, Maka knew she was in desperate need of a wash.

She dropped the note and made her way over toward the closed door. Pressing her ear flat against it, she listened intently. Not hearing a sound Maka's heart slowed a bit. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the door handle and turned. She opened the door to find the corridor empty. Catching sight of a toilet in the room across from her, Maka quickly made her way from her room and into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her softly then turning, Maka was once again struck by the grandeur of the home she was in. The whole room was almost entirely made out of red marble, even the bath which was sunk down into the black tiled floor. Without wasting any time Maka quickly ventured over towards the shower. She turned the dials within until warm water was spewed from the shower head that was mounted on the ceiling in the center of the large walk-in tub. Maka pulled the clothes off of her and turned to stare at her naked body in the mirror. She grimaced. It was not a pretty sight.

Her hair was practically matted together, unable to even run her thin fingers through it. There were countless cuts and bruises over her arms and legs. Even the makeup she had been wearing was now smudged all over her face. Despite all of this it was her eyes that looked the most pitiful. Instead of the bright spark of life that had once lit up her beautiful green eyes; they were now dull, as if on the verge of dying. Maka shook her head and turned away, disgusted. She stepped down into the tub and stood under the rain shower, letting the warm water run over her tired body. The tub held all the necessary essentials to clean herself with and only once the water ceased to feel warm did she get out.

Grabbing a towel, Maka dried and dressed, slipping back into the same baggy gray outfit, then darted back into the bedroom across the hall. She shut the door behind her and when she turned she was frozen in place. Someone had been inside while in her absence. The blanket that had been lying on the floor had been spread back out upon the bed and the plate of food had been removed, along with the balled up note upon the floor. Walking into the closet she was saddened to find that another plate of food hadn't been left for her. As if on cue her stomach growled. Maka ignored it and walked back into the bedroom, dropping onto the bed, groaning as she realized she would have to venture out of her room again if she wanted some food. Tsubaki didn't seem that bad but the prospect of trying to find her still wasn't a great one.

Outside in the corridor things were still quiet. Maka tiptoed passed a few closed doors and stopped once she reached the top landing of the grand staircase. Staying silent she leaned over the railing afraid of what she might find, or rather _who_ she might find, but she sighed in relief when she found some frumpy old maids busy cleaning up the downstairs living space. She stood watching as the women dusted and swept feeling a small sense of normalcy for the first time since she had come to this place; as having maids at her residence as well. After a moment, Maka began descending the stairs and then Tsubaki emerged from underneath the downstairs archway and came to a stop right in front of the stairs. Maka gripped the railing in a death grip and took a step back up the stairs.

Tsubaki smiled. "You're finally up," she stated cheerfully. Maka stayed silent, eyeing her with caution.

"You hungry?" Tsubaki questioned. The mention of food set Maka's stomach off growling which made Tsubaki chuckle. "Guess so. Come on, I'll find you something." She gestured for Maka to follow and she turned back around from whence she came and disappeared through the large archway.

Maka hesitated for a moment but, practically starving, she scrambled down the stairs and followed. Walking into the kitchen behind Tsubaki, Maka was hit by an array of stainless-steel and glass counters, cabinets, and a large breakfast table. Despite the outward gothic appearance of the mansion the kitchen was modern and very beautiful. Tsubaki rounded the breakfast bar and began searching through the cupboards.

"Take a seat," Tsubaki said, motioning toward the seats by the bar. "Do you like toast?" Maka nodded once then hoisted herself up onto a stool, nerves still on edge. "Well good. I think it's all we have up here anyways," Tsubaki said, dropping a couple slices of bread into a toaster. Maka watched her carefully as she pulled items she would need out of random cupboards, fascinated by her fluid movements.

"You don't have to stare!" Tsubaki chuckled, meeting her gaze. Maka blushed and her eyes immediately hit the floor.

"I. . . I wasn't staring."

Tsubaki chuckled again and continued on with her task. She flitted across the kitchen and over to the refrigerator pulling it open to retrieve a glass pitcher of lemonade. Maka's eyes widened and then her head fell. There had been glass bottles with a dark red liquid held within. _Blood?_ Maka shuddered.

Popped toast flew from the toaster and Tsubaki turned catching the pieces of bread on a plate before they even had a chance to fall back into their warm slots. She added some jam then turned, walking toward Maka.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything nicer than toast," she said apologetically and slid the plate towards Maka. "There you go. Now. . ."-She pulled up anther stool and sat in front of Maka-"You must have some questions, don't you? Go ahead, ask away."

Maka hesitated while her did heart somersaults within her chest and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Of course she had questions. She had millions but could she really trust this being sitting in front of her? Though, as Maka stared over at the kind face who was waiting patiently for her to speak her fear lessened. Tsubaki's warm smile and kind eyes calmed her.

"Anything?" Maka questioned softly after a moment.

"Of course," she replied.

"All of this," Maka began, swallowing a large lump in her throat. "It's real. Isn't it?"

Tsubaki placed her elbows on the counter, watching Maka with much fascination. "Yes," she answered calmly, nodding. "It is."

Tsubaki smiled this time wide enough to bare fangs for Maka to see. Maka's palms grew sweaty and she wiped them off the on the legs of her sweats. Memories of Tokyo started to replay over and over within her mind. Maka tugged on a strand of her damp hair and dropped her eyes to her untouched plate of food.

"How many. . . How many have _you_ killed?" The question was out of Maka's mouth before she could censor it.

Tsubaki hesitated. "I'm not sure I should tell you that," she murmured.

"What about the others?" Maka managed to whisper. Tsubaki gave her a half smile and Maka understood she didn't want to answer that one either. In her haste, Maka quickly asked another. "And that in the fridge is that. . . _human_ blood?" Tsubaki nodded once.

"Blood is how we survive. Just like you have to drink water to stay alive, _we_ have to drink blood," she stated.

"So you guys kill people and forcefully take their blood?" Maka questioned. Where was her inner censor this morning?

"No," Tsubaki hissed, her eyes becoming dark. Maka was instantly frightened to be in her presence at her sudden change of tone. "We choose to drink from humans. We don't set out to kill them."

"Oh, I see," Maka breathed. She couldn't stop herself and she said, "Was that the plan when your friends killed all those men in Tokyo?"

"That was different," she said turning her head, looking away. If she wasn't careful Maka would surely end up like one of the men in Yoyogi Park.

This time Maka was able to keep her mouth shut and didn't say any more. She picked up her toast and began eating though now she didn't have much of an appetite. It chilled her to think of the people Tsubaki had killed or any of the others for that matter. Those men out in Tokyo had seemed as if they were just numbers to Soul and the others and not human beings who had loved ones waiting at home for them.

"I know you think we're all murderers Maka, but maybe if you withheld judgement until you got to know us better. . ." Tsubaki trailed off looking as if she was lost in thought.

Maka didn't remove her gaze from the toast she held in her hand. Get to know them better? Like this was just all some big fun adventure full of excitement and fantasy. Though the house looked like a castle, Maka doubted she would have a fairy tale happy ending in this place. She heard Tsubaki say something and Maka blinked a few times, looking up once more.

"Lost in thought are we?" Tsubaki said with a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips, her eyes finally back to their usual deep blue.

"Sorry," Maka said quickly. "Is this place some sort of school?" She remembered Soul and Patti mentioning a Professor.

Tsubaki laughed, her sweet smile reaching her eyes. "Yes, I guess you could say that. But that's not really of importance." Maka frowned and nibbled the toast.

On the car ride over the three vamps had conversed every now and again and once mentioned the words 'fledgling'.

"What's a fledgling?" Maka asked, hoping this was a safer route to venture down.

Tsubaki's eyes widened, apparently wondering how she knew of this word but she answered anyway."I guess I can answer that for you. A fledgling is a young vampire. And yes, vampires can be birthed," she stated, catching Maka's raised eyebrows. "A born vampire ages normally until he or she is around eighteen years old."

"What happens when a born vampire reaches eighteen?" Maka questioned, enthralled.

"We get faster and stronger. And hungrier."

Maka swallowed the lump in her throat before saying, "So you're not immortal?"

"Theoretically, no," she began. "But it's such a slow process we practically are. The oldest known is hundreds of thousands of years old and he's still going strong."

"Wow," Maka breathed, breathless. She honestly couldn't even process what Tsubaki was saying. Though, Maka did have to admit this was all very interesting.

"Sunlight?" Maka questioned suddenly.

"Yes, we can be in it. We're only at risk of getting a really bad sunburn if we stay out too long," Tsubaki said slyly. "And if you're thinking about bumping us off by feeding us some garlic bread it will just make our breath smell. And buying us a necklace with a cross will just make us look religious; and giving us a shower in holy water will only make us wet."

Maka snorted at her mockery. "How do you kill a vampire then?" she asked, feeling a bit more confident in Tsubaki's presence.

"Now why would I tell you that?" She laughed making Maka feel very small. "I can tell you that it's very hard to kill one of us."

"Can you turn into a bat?" Maka questioned wanting to change the subject.

Tsubaki's lips quivered as she tried not to laugh. "No."

"Can you enter a house uninvited?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that would be rude. And to answer your next questions, the only way humans can become vampires is if they have their blood drained willingly by a vampire while they also drink the vampire's blood."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Maka questioned hesitantly. Tsubaki tapped her temple with a finger and grinned. "Are you being serious?" Maka raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Tsubaki's smile drifted from her face and a serious look took over as she leaned closer towards Maka, her voice quite lower. Maka leaned down too. "And I'll let you in on a little secret. As long as you are here try not look anyone in the eye. It's how we can peer into your thoughts." Maka's breath caught within her throat. "There are some here who won't respect your privacy."

"Like Soul?" Maka blurted out, sobering up from this fantasy as his name passed between her dry lips.

"Perhaps." Tsubaki shrugged and straightened up, looking over Maka's shoulder. "Speaking of. . ."

Maka turned just in time to see Soul appear in the archway with Kidd right behind him. The ease that Maka had begun to settle into with Tsubaki instantly disappeared. Kidd dropped onto a stool beside Tsubaki and spread the newspaper he had tucked beneath his arm out on the counter. The two Americans', Liz and Patti, ventured into the kitchen as well.

"Morning," Patti said brightly in Maka's direction as she trailed in behind her sister, her tiny fangs visible with her smile. Maka stayed quiet, watching as Liz opened up the refrigerator to pull out a large wine bottle full of blood. Patti opened a cabinet and pulled out two crystal glasses and Patti poured them full to the brim.

Maka felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Soul," muttered Kidd in a dark undertone as he turned a page of the paper over. "You should see this." Soul walked over to the bar, standing beside Maka, and Kidd wordlessly turned the paper around so he could read. Maka looked up from her plate attempting to steal a glance at the newspaper. Her eyes instantly bulged.

Dominating a double-page spread was an aerial photograph of Yoyogi Park, cordoned off and for the most part shielded from public view by large white tents. The photo was black and white but areas of the pavement were dark where Maka knew large pools of blood had gathered the previous night. Printed in large, bold type above it was the headline: **TOKYO'S BLOODBATH: MASS MURDER IN YOYOGI PARK**. Unconsciously Maka gripped the breakfast bar, fighting to stay in the seat as she read the large article.

' _In the early hours of yesterday morning, Tokyo awoke to one of the worst mass murders in centuries, after thirty victims, all male, were found lying dead in Yoyogi Park._

 _The Metropolitan Police cordoned off the scene at approximately 3 A.M. on October 21st. The victims were pronounced dead upon arrival at the scene. All thirty, as yet unidentified, were found with broken necks and serious flesh wounds. A few had also been found to be drained entirely of their blood, sparking controversy among the public._

 _Tomi Umino, head of downtown Tokyo's Police Department, said, "We are deeply shocked by this horrific incident, and we are determined to bring these evil and very dangerous killers to justice. We have forensic teams working at the scene, but we are appealing_ to _witnesses who may have been in the area between the hours of midnight and 2 A.M. on October 21st to please come forward."_

 _Miss Katsumi Misora, who discovered the scene, was unable to comment and is being treated for shock at Ito Emergency._

 _A pair of high-heeled shoes had also been found and is being treated as evidence, although insiders have reported they may belong to a young woman believed to have been at the scene during the incident. It is feared that she may have been taken by the murderer or murderers, although confirmation has yet to be released._

 _The gruesome murder is being compared to the infamous "Shinagawa Bloodsucker" incident where three young men, dressed in similar gear, were found dead near Kumin Park two and half years ago. All three had broken necks and had been drained of their blood._

 _Any witnesses are being urged by the Tokyo Police to either visit a local police station or call a special hotline at +81 3-3581-4321. All identities will remain anonymous.'_

Maka lifted a shaky hand, running it down her face. She tasted salt on her lips and for the first time, she realized she was crying. It was sickening. Katsumi had found the scene. Poor innocent, Katsumi. Yes, she gallivanted around with every Tadashi, Dakarai, and Han known to man but still, to come upon this scene. . . Katsumi would never be the same. Maka looked up and noticed Soul looking at her with a look of nonchalance upon his face. Without warning she rounded on him, anger burning in her veins.

"Why did you do it?" she yelled, not caring how insane she looked in front of the vampires. Thoughts of her best friend blurred her vision.

His brow lowered and small creases appeared around the corners of his eyes as he narrowed them, surveying her. "You wouldn't understand," he murmured simply, his lips barely moving.

"Try me!" she challenged, hopping from the bar stool, taking a step closer, actually unafraid at the moment.

"No," he said stiffly. The room was silent, all eyes upon the two.

"You're sick!" she spat, shaking her head. "All of you!"

Maka placed two hands on Soul's chest and she shoved, pouring every ounce of emotion into the act. To her complete and udder surprise, he took a step back. It wasn't a stumble, she hadn't forced him to move, he just simply let her do it without a word. Maka fled from the room; tears flowing freely and unchecked. The thought of those men lying in a pool of their own blood kept bouncing around her mind making her stomach churn. She ran upstairs to the bathroom upchucking the small meal one of the vampires had made.

 **..::::..**

"Feisty," Liz muttered as she sipped on the red liquid.

Soul switched into his mind, musing on the one thought that had plagued his mind ever since yesterday: _Maybe it would have been easier to just kill her?_

But no, it wouldn't have. Spirit would have never let his daughter witness such an act without acting himself. He let the thought fill his head, avoiding everyone's eyes knowing they were dying to catch a glimpse inside his tormented mind. He needed to think privately. Something about the look on the girl's face had disturbed him, making him take a step back when she had pushed him. But he didn't dwell on it.

Soul looked up feeling Kidd pushing against his mental barrier. Soul locked eyes with him.

 _'Your reasons for taking her in the first place were selfish, Soul, despite what you might have told Stein_ ,' Kidd said.

 _'So what?'_ Soul quipped. He was getting tired of this spiel. He'd heard it plenty from Stein the night before.

 _'Your selfishness has gotten us all into trouble.'_

Kidd opened the paper back up, turning to an article. He pointed to the headline: **SPIRIT ALBARN: TAKING THE HARD LINE ON DEFENSE**.

 _'He will want her back. You know he has been looking for an excuse to exterminate us since he won the election. Having her here is exactly the ammunition he needs.'_

"I talked with her," Tsubaki interjected, gathering everyone's attention.

"About what?" Kidd asked quickly.

"She had questions."

"And you _answered_ her questions?"

Tsubaki nodded. "She won't be a problem I don't believe."

"Once she realizes her fate she will be," Kidd said, returning his attention to the paper.

Soul groaned and retreated from the kitchen. He was in deep shit.


	6. SIX

**..::SIX::..**

* * *

It was the morning of October 24th when Tsubaki came in. Maka was lying awake in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. It had been many days since she had read the article and now she felt totally lifeless. She turned her head in Tsubaki's direction, an effort on her part, slightly surprised to see the female vamp, the first person to visit since she'd been cordoned off from the rest of the house.

"There's something on the news about you. Um. . ." Tsubaki gave Maka a sideways glance. "Do you want to come and see?" she asked timidly.

Without giving it a second thought Maka nodded and silently slid from her cocoon beneath the blankets and followed Tsubaki down the stairs and into the living room. The room was already full of bodies, some she didn't recognize, but she didn't pay them mind because a large picture of her, smiling brightly for the camera, popped on the television screen, drawing her attention.

Then a female news anchor appeared, staring straight ahead. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn, Chief of Staff for Japan's Self-Defense Forces, was, as of today, officially reported as missing." Maka didn't miss the small glances exchanged between the others in the room when her father's picture came into view.

"Miss Albarn was last seen on October 21st around 12 A.M., in the shopping district around the eastern entrance of Yoyogi Park. Fears have arisen that she may have witnessed the murder of thirty men, dubbed Tokyo's Bloodbath, and was abducted by said murderers. This claim has not been verified by the Metropolitan Police, who are now widening their search to include the greater downtown area." The screen switched to footage of police officers searching the streets with trained canines. Makas' hands gripped the back of the sofa as her knees ceased to feel solid.

"It has been confirmed that the high heeled shoes found at the scene of the crime do, in fact, belong to Miss Albarn; and the police have dismissed the idea of her being a suspect." A picture of Maka's shoes in a clear plastic bag appeared in the corner of the screen as the anchor kept speaking. "Questions have been raised as to why Miss Albarn's disappearance was not reported earlier, and today the Chief of Staff made a statement."

Maka held her breath as her father appeared on the screen. She choke back tears. He was seated at a table and many journalists surrounded it, snapping pictures and holding up small recorders, each hoping to get a clearer view. A large picture of Maka, as well as a number to call with information about her whereabouts, scrolled along behind him on a large screen. Her father held a look of pure calmness and control.

"I have been working tirelessly with the police for days to try and find Maka, my daughter, and I would like to personally thank them for their continued help and support throughout the matter," he said, his voice not even wavering.

A journalist stood up, calling over the buzz. "Sir, do you think her disappearance may be linked to antiwar protesters who oppose your decision to send more troops to the Middle East to help the Americans?"

Spirit shook his head, his red hair falling into his eyes. He ran a hand through his locks and took a deep breath before continuing. "I refuse to comment on politics. This is nor the time or place. I just want my daughter found." Maka's eyes stung as tears formed. She wanted to tell him it was okay; tell him that _she_ was okay.

At least for now. . .

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she was frozen to the spot. She had only been gone a few days but to her it already felt like an eternity. Patti, who was sitting on the couch in front of her, turned around and placed a small cool hand on top of hers but Maka quickly pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to accept compassion from the people who had taken her away from her family. Her eyes were glued to the television as the anchors reappeared on the screen.

"Since Spirit Albarn ascended to the position of Defense Minister three years ago, the family has suffered unparalleled grief. Two years ago, Kami Albarn, Spirit's wife and Maka's mother, was diagnosed with leukemia right after the family had learned of her miscarrage. Mrs. Albarn's health had improved to where she had been living at home, here in Tokyo, but sadly her health has declined and she is now undergoing experimental treatment at Kashima Medical. We now have a news anchor live at Kashima with a message from Kami regarding Maka's disappearance."

The blood drained from her face and air stopped reaching her lungs as Maka forgot to breathe.

Her mother came into view. She was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to many machines. It was hard for Maka to look at her now. This was the worse she had seen her. Her mother was paler than usual and her arms held a permanent yellow tinge from being poked and prodded over the years. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, with heavy bags underneath as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her light brown hair, that had finally begun to grow back the last time Maka had visited, had all but fallen out now; small patches scattered across her scalp. She looked so ill. A small clipped mic had been hooked onto her loose fitting shirt. When she began talking Maka could tell it took a major effort.

"M-Maka. I just want you to know that I know you're out there. Stay strong, honey. Stay. . . s-strong. I love you. Never forget that." She closed her eyes and let out a large huff, her head resting against the pillows. The screen flipped back to the anchors who quickly began explaining how to contact the police with any information regarding 17-year-old Maka Albarn.

 **...::::...**

Hours later, Maka was numb. She had officially lost all hope, happiness, and even fear. There was just nothing within her shallow core. Somehow she had ended back inside the room she called her own. Back within the warm cocoon she had made for herself. Maka was finally to the point where she was beyond tears. Her nose was sore and bright red and her eyes were very puffy and almost closed shut from crying all morning long.

There was moment over in the far corner of the room. Tsubaki, the female vamp, was sitting upon one of the chairs that sat over by the fireplace as if she had just appeared from within the shadows. She was fidgeting with something in her lap. Tsubaki looked up and smiled when she noticed Maka looking over in her direction. Hesitantly, she stood and walked slowly over towards the side of the bed, giving the closed door a few glances before finally settling her friendly eyes down upon Maka.

"Here," she said quickly, placing a flip phone down upon the bed beside Maka. "A few minutes." Maka stared down at it in disbelief, her heart beginning to race.

"Go on," Tsubaki urged.

Maka looked down at the phone uncertain, not sure if it was a trick or not. Tusbaki hadn't seemed one to play games but. . .

Without giving it another thought Maka rose from the sheets and snatched up the phone. Tsubaki smiled again and she exited the room when Maka was flipping it open. With shaky hands Maka dialed her father's number and with bated breath she listened as the phone began to ring. Her heart lodged itself within her throat and stayed there as two rings became three, and three became four.

When finally. . .

"Hello?"

Maka's heart fell through her gut. "D-dad. . ?"

Silence. And then, "Maka?"

"Yes," she cried out in a sob, words failing her at the moment.

There was another long silence on the other line before her father spoke again.

"I'm going to assume you're being listened to," he began, his words sounding very stiff and tense. "I know who and what have you, Maka. Do you understand me?"

"Dad, wha-" she began but was quickly cut off.

"I know _what_ they are. I know _what_ they can do. Promise me you wont let them bite you. Promise me!" he yelled. She was silent as she thought about the moment in the foyer with Soul and her father quickly caught on. "Have they already?" He sounded grave and Maka was instantly frightened, he had never sounded like this towards her before. "Have they, Maka? Tell Me!"

"No!" she lied through a sob. "N-no, they haven't."

The line was silent for another minute. "They bite you, they have you. Maka, I promise I'll get you out of there."

"I know," she said quietly, mulling over the information he just laid on her.

Suddenly, Maka's door slammed open, the doorknob crushing easily into the drywall.

"What was that?" her father asked urgently.

But Maka was unable to answer as fear coated her body in a thick sweat. She stared over at Soul in the doorway. His eyes, shining bright red, looked over at her and he eyed the phone she held next to her ear. A growl escaped and he instantly lunged forward. Maka screamed. Before she could blink he was on her. Soul, his teeth bared, pinned her underneath him upon the bed. His heavy legs held her tightly as he stared down at her. Maka screamed again and she heard her father shouting profanities as the phone was easily slipped from between her thin fingers.

"I'll be taking that," he growled, his tone bestial.

Once he had the phone he lifted up off the bed and Maka took the chance to scoot off in the opposite direction. In a dash, she was off the bed and cowering in the corner of the room. And to her surprise, Soul never glanced in her direction again. He exited the room, more interested in the phone call. He shut the door behind him and left just as quickly as he had come. It took Maka a moment to collect herself before the tears began to fall again. She was apparently not so beyond tears after all.

 **...::::...**

"I think that's enough time talking don't you, Spirit?" Soul spat as he slammed the door shut.

"Put her back on, Soul," Spirit ordered.

Soul chuckled, aware that Stein had ventured up the staircase to access all the commotion. He stood back, allowing Soul to continue; of course, scrutinizing his every word. Soul ignored him and walked past.

"Oh, I don't think so." The sound of Spirit's breathing down the line stopped as he apparently pulled the phone away from his mouth. In the background, Soul could hear murmuring but it was too low for him to make out.

"Need advisers when talking to us now, huh, _human_?" Soul teased.

"I refuse to speak directly with anyone other than the head of the clan. Where's Stein? Kidd even, anyone but you," Spirit demanded.

Soul laughed darkly. "Well, I guess you're just out of luck then because I'm head of the clan now. Didn't you already know?" He grinned and could practically hear the cogs turning in the human's mind as he processed this new information.

"Then you will just have to do I suppose," Spirit mocked after a moment. "That was the new Carver Sect you took out the other night in Tokyo. But I presume you already knew that."

"Of course."

"And I will also assume you knew that the head was one of Bain's men."

"Clearly."

"Then I am sure it will not come as a surprise to you to hear that he is not particularly pleased."

"No surprise whatsoever."

"Anyone fueled by revenge are most dangerous, Soul," Spirit warned. "You best remember that."

Stein snarled behind Soul as he followed Soul down the stairs.

"That's not much of a threat, Spirit. You should have seen those slayers. They were pathetic. I'd be ashamed to claim them in my Sect if I was you." He laughed again. "You _are_ aware that we could halve the population of this country in a day, aren't you? No matter how little our numbers have dwindled. Or have you forgotten?"

"You might be a leech, Soul, but somehow I don't think you're cut out for genocide."

"Eh, you never know. Perhaps I could a start with your daughter."

The words had hardly left his mouth when Stein held out his hand for the phone, obviously deciding Soul had done enough damage. Soul unwillingly gave it to him and the Professor closed it shut and then broke it apart with his bare hands.

"You must choose, Soul," Stein said firmly.

Soul balled his fists at his sides and collected himself before turning to give the Professor a sideways smirk. "I know what I'm doing."

"If so, you are making a mockery of us. Think of the legacy Lord Death left behind! Was it all for naught?"

Unable to handle any more Soul turned fully on Stein and growled, his voice low, "Don't patronize me, Stein!"

"You must decide," he said again. "And soon. Spirit won't hold back for long."

Not waiting for a reply, Stein turned and walked away, leaving Soul alone with his thoughts.


	7. SEVEN

**..::SEVEN::..**

Hours merged into days, each one as insignificant as the next. Maka spent almost all her time cooped up in the room her captors had provided, amusing herself as best as she could. It had been a week exactly since that short phone call and to this day it still preoccupied her mind. She had hoped that somehow Tsubaki would sneak in with another cell phone, but of course, she had given up on that also when no one but the help visited after the incident. Apparently the maids had been given special orders not to speak or even look at her when they were dropping off food or new clothing for Maka to wear because when she tried to get some answers out of them they instantly became wide eyed and pale; so she gave up on that.

In ten days it would be her birthday. She would turn eighteen a hostage. Her fingers tightened into a ball as she felt a familiar lurch in her stomach as her throat closed up. A brisk knock at the door interrupted her complaining thoughts and she quickly wiped her eyes. Without waiting for a reply the person entered as she was climbing down from the bed to stand. To her surprise it wasn't the servants or even Tsubaki, but Liz. The female vamp cleared her throat, filling the room with a definite awkwardness. Maka shifted from one foot to the other and picked at something on the shirt she was wearing.

"You're wanted downstairs," Liz said quietly, quickly retreating from the room as swiftly as she had entered.

"Why?" Maka questioned, slightly confused.

Liz stopped as she was closing the door, then peered back into the lightly lit room. Her gaze slid up and down Maka's body, taking in her scruffy attire that the servants had provided.

"You might want to change. You have two minutes."

Liz's deliberate avoidance of the question unnerved Maka, but she was already in the closet when she heard the bedroom door finally close. She grabbed something a little more appropriate than a large t-shirt and raggedy shorts and changed. Once done, Maka swiftly left the room wondering what the great urgency was. She hadn't been requested to be "seen" in all the days she had been here, much less sought out by Liz, who didn't seem the least bit interested in the human trapped at her home.

The entrance hall was a frenzy of activity when Maka reached the top of the staircase. It seemed as though most of the household had gathered down in the foyer. Servants rushed about, passing various objects around between the vampires, before hastily bowing and darting off down the hallway in the other direction. Maka spotted Tsubaki, who gave her the smallest of smiles as she smoothed out the shoulders of Black*Star's coat with her hands.

"Its' like trying to get an army on the move," Patti chuckled, coming up to greet her at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Maka finally questioned, leaning over the banister as her eyes roamed over unfamiliar faces as the crowd grew much larger.

"It's a hunt."

Maka's lips pursed and she swallowed back a large lump.

"A hunt. . . for what exactly?" Maka found herself asking.

Patti ignored her question and rounded the banister, leaning over it, mimicking Maka's stance. Patti's shoulder brushed so close to Maka's she could feel the coolness of Patti's skin even through the long sleeve of the sweater she was wearing.

"They're going out for the weekend, so I'm staying to keep an eye on you." She giggled and bumped hips with Maka.

"I don't need babysitting," Maka said flatly.

Patti shrugged and turned to head back down the stairs. "Could be worse," she called back over her shoulder. "Soul could be staying with you."

At the mention of Soul, Maka shuddered and wrapped the warm sleeves of the sweater around her more tightly. Though that was definitely true, Maka would have to be an idiot to trust Patti. Yes, she was the lesser of the two evils when compared to Soul, but Maka still made sure to keep her guard up when in front of the girl. She wasn't quite as comfortable with Patti as she was with Tsubaki. After all, it was Tsubaki who had allowed Maka to make a quick phone call in the first place. It was Tsubaki who had offered her comfort and answers when she needed it most.

All of a sudden, a loud ruckus erupted below. Soul and Kidd snapped at each other, shouting loud obscenities. The whole room quieted down a bit, all heads turning in their direction. The two male vamps glared at each other, a look of pure loathing upon each others face _._

 _Man, If looks could kill. . ._

The two looked as though they were about to pounce on each other when a man swept into the foyer and stood between the two. Maka watched, unblinking, from her post at the top of the stairs as he placed a hand upon their shoulders. He whispered something unintelligible and after a moment the two huffed and walked away from each other. The man rubbed a hand through his hair and turned, giving Maka the slightest of glances as he did so. Her eyes widened and she held in a gasp, instantly feeling a sheen of perspiration coat her forehead. The man had a large cut upon his face. The large laceration ran down the side of his nose, across his cheek, ending within his hairline next to his ear. He turned around again, his arms spread open wide as he commanded everyone's attention. Without hesitation the others hushed up and gave the man in the center of the room their full and undivided attention.

"Shall we," he said frivolously and strode forward towards the large double doors. Two elder butlers hurried past him and opened the door simultaneously, allowing him to pass. The man disappeared though them and one by one the others began filtering out after.

Soul, however unfortunate, hung back. He met Patti at the base of the stairs and waited until all the others had left the foyer before speaking.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Soul jerked his thumb towards Maka, making it perfectly clear who he was talking about. His angry gaze met hers and she dropped her eyes to the floor, acting as if she hadn't heard.

"Soul, I am perfectly capable of looking after a _human_ ," Patti replied testily.

Maka kept silent and she didn't quite like the way Patti had said the word ' _human_ '; as if the word was a disease upon her lips.

"Perhaps," Soul said nonchalantly. "Just don't let an incident like Tsubaki's happen again while we're out!"

"Yes, Sir! Mister Evans, Sir!" Patti said, giving Soul a salute.

"Good."

Without another word Soul turned and exited through the doors after the others. Maka walked around the banister and over toward one of the large windows that faced the front lawn, watching and inhaling the first scent of fresh air that drifted in through the opened doors in over a week. This time there were three large black SUVs in the curbed driveway. Before climbing into the passenger seat Soul turned, facing the house. He eyes rose slowly to meet hers in the window. A breath caught in her throat as his gaze held hers for a moment. She was confused and frightened at the same time but she found herself unable to look away from those piercing red eyes. After a moment he blinked and turned back around, sliding inside the SUV to vanish from view. Maka let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

The sunset bathed the landscape in a pale golden glow and Maka's eyes followed the SUVs as they ran towards the falling sun. She watched them go until the cars disappeared up the drive an into the thick forest.

...::::...

The moon soon replaced the sun, and many stars dotted the clear night sky. Somewhere, within the long labyrinth-like hallways a clock chimed, telling Maka it was midnight. She was curled upon a sofa down in the living room, feeling almost comfortable in the silence, warming herself next to the fire; and she was deep in thought, as she was on most days. Patti sat opposite her, on the other couch, mindlessly flipping through channels on the big screen.

"Go ahead. . . Ask away," Patti chimed in, making Maka jump.

Maka raised her head and stared over at her. Patti's face was framed by the dancing fire roaring within the hearth. It was very eerie to look at. The large orange flames lit up her pale skin in a way she had never seen, lapping at it as though it longed to burn away her unnatural presence.

Patti tapped her temple. "I can hear you loud and clear, just so you know." She yawned and stretched out across the couch, dropping the remote onto the floor, her stare never wavering from Maka.

Maka cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. She sighed after a moment, giving into the compelling thoughts that indeed had been running through her mind and said, "Why do I get the feeling there's far more to this world than meets the eye?"

A small smile tugged the corner of Patti's lips. "That's because there is." She paused a second and finally turned her attention from Maka to stare over at the fire. "But you don't want to know more. Ignorance is bliss. Treasure it."

Maka nodded solemnly. She hated to admit it but Patti _was_ right. She didn't really need to know more than what had been laid out before her. No use in making her life harder by learning more about the beings who held her captive, though the thought was tempting.

Unfolding her legs, Maka slipped off the couch and moved herself away from Patti and into one of the armchairs closer to the flames, needing the warmth of the fire to thaw the chill that had settled within her. Patti watched her in anticipation as she laid on her back, staring at Maka upside down with a crooked smile upon her lips.

"What happened to the Shinigami?" Maka asked after a moment and she instantly regretted it.

It stirred some deep, forgotten emotion in Patti. Her demeanor instantly changed and she slowly pushed herself up and sank back into the couch, her blue eyes flashing to black-where they ultimately remained. No one had spoken directly to Maka about the Shinigami but within the days she had been here, Maka had caught on to others paying respects to the large shrine held for him in an alcove within the foyer and her intrigue grew.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Maka stammered, picking at her chipped nail polish. For a long while Patti didn't move, never removing her gaze from the fire. But then, as if coming out of a trance, her head snapped up and the blackness within her eyes seemed to quickly melt away. Her stiff body loosened, and she ran a hand down the back of her head and huffed.

Patti hesitated before speaking. "I will tell you," she said, her voice barely a whisper as she eyed Maka carefully. "Only on the condition that you _never_ speak a word of it!"

"I promise," Maka said rather quickly. She shifted in the seat, turning to give Patti her full attention.

Staring into the fire, she began. "Our kind have been around for as long as the human race. For years vampires lived alongside nature without any conflict. That is, until the human population began multiplying, and rapidly. Our kind quickly treated them like they were any other animal. We hunted them and quickly developed a taste for their blood.

"The early humans eventually learned to fight back. They banned together forming the hunters and huntress's who still to this day fight to eradicate our kind. It was in the early days that vampires realized their mistake. The most powerful vampires gathered their closest members and went into hiding.

"The Shinigami, or as he liked to be called 'Lord Death', was the most powerful being of our kind. Some say he was the very first vampire, though he never admitted if there was any truth behind it. Under his rule, vampires were to not kill humans when they fed, and to only hunt at night. It was a drastic attempt to prevent the destruction of both species.

"Though there were some, the Rogues, who did not like the ruling Lord Death had declared. They did not follow the rule set forth, and thus, they took advantage of the unsuspecting humans. Around that same time it was discovered that humans could be turned and the Rogues ordered a mass turning right under the Shinigami's nose. Thousands became vampires in just one night. They were stronger and more confident, that they eventually branched out."

Patti paused for brief moment and Maka realized she hadn't been breathing, hanging onto every word.

"That was the first war Lord Death commanded and it wasn't even against the humans but his own kind. He wiped out most of the Rogues and gave the option to those humans who had been turned to live under the rules he had set in place or die like the others." Patti shrugged and finally glanced at Maka who held a look of wonder upon her face. "As you can guess many of the turned humans agreed to live within the shadows of the night.

"So for years the old rules stood, and the unseen vampires were gradually forgotten. Stories told by fathers to sons turned into myths and legends that you are probably familiar with today.

"But there were always those humans who never forgot. These are the humans who became hunters and slayers, and they vowed to protect humanity at all cost. They succeeded somewhat, driving most of the large vampire clans away from large cities and into hiding. And, for the most part, our kind has thrived within the darkness and secrets for centuries; secluded away from humanity.

"Kidd is Lord Death's son, didn't you know?" Patti asked.

"N-no. I had no idea," Maka stammered at the news. "So is he. . . Is he next in line?"

A sad smile formed on Patti's lips and she then returned her gaze back to the dying fire. She shook her head. "No. He's not. He might be Lord Death's next of kin but he doesn't have what it takes to become the next Shinigami. It was actually Soul who had been studying under Lord Death when, when. . ." Large red tears formed in the corners of Patti's eyes and she quickly wiped them away before they began to fall.

After a moment, Patti gave a collected sigh and straightened herself back up, looking back over at Maka again. "Just over three years ago, a new human government filled with slayers came into power. Outwardly, they seemed more sympathetic to our cause, so Lord Death, seeing an opportunity, quickly sought the passing of a new peace treaty between the races. Surprisingly the government agreed.

"Without the consent of others Lord Death went on a state visit to Tokyo himself to open up discussions and he. . ." Patti paused and took a deep breath. "He never came back." Her hands were shaky as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind an ear. "Everyone begged him to not go alone but he wouldn't listen."

Seeing the look of real pain upon Patti's face made Maka hesitate to ask anything else about the attack. She took in a sharp breath and ran a hand down her face. To her surprise her cheeks were wet and she realized tears were falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Maka whispered within the darkness of the room, the fire had all but gone out leaving embers within the large hearth. "I-I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay," she murmured back. "You couldn't have known and I wanted to tell you." Patti paused and her usual smile slowly grew on her lips. She shrugged. "It was two and a half years ago now, but it still feels like yesterday. It ruined us, as the slayers knew it would." Patti's pain was clear as she recounted what had happened.

At the moment all Maka could think about was her own mother. She was so close to death herself. How awful it would be to lose her. Maka choked back a sob as reality set in. She had practically already lost her.

"Afterward, everything changed and nobody has really been the same since. Our kind has regressed back to how it once was; more killing and turning an innumerable amount of humans."

"And Soul?" Maka prompted, curious. "Is he the new Shinigami now?"

"No. He likes to think he is, but no. He isn't. He took it hard. Harder than the rest of us, even Kidd. He was so close to Lord Death. Had been learning under his wing for many centuries." Patti's eyes flashed to black once more. "His grief changed him. He isn't the Soul Evans I used to know." She laughed hollowly. "He abuses his so-called power and he thinks nothing of taking a life. The rules Lord Death had set in place are all but forgotten now." Patti trailed off, seeming too traumatized to carry on.

Somehow though, through her loathing she had for Soul, Maka felt pity for him. She knew how he felt. She knew how grief shaped and remolded one's life. She knew how it could make you hate the ones you love with such a passion. She knew how you would do anything just to ease the pain for a single moment.

"I wish, Maka, that you could have seen us all before it happened. Before the Shinigami's demise. You'd think differently then."

Maka said nothing. She couldn't agree or disagree. The hate she held for them was embedded within her. They had kidnapped her and had her held hostage, not letting her go anytime soon unless it was by death. No matter what Patti told her, nothing would change. She was going to die in this place and there wasn't any thing anyone could do to save her.

"With him, died any hope of peace with the humans and the slayers. Now the war between species is just getting worse. It will destroy us. But do you know what the worst thing is, Maka?" Patti questioned. "It was all planned. There was never going to be any treaty. It was all a ruse to get Lord Death alone with the hope of peace." Patti growled, her lips rolling back over her teeth exposing her fangs. Her fist tightened and drops of blood began to seep from in between her fingers as blood dripped down onto the sofa. "I swear if I ever find out who caused it, I will drain someone they love, so they know what it's like to lose someone so close to them. So they can feel that pain too."

Maka drew back within the chair, scared. Patti blinked and looked over at her, her blonde hair falling over his livid eyes. Immediately though, her expression softened, and her eyes returned back to their usual blues.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly and without waiting for Maka to say anything, Patti stood and exited the living room.

After waiting a few moments to see if Patti would return, Maka rose from the chair and made her way back into her room once she did not. She dressed she crawled underneath the soft sheets, her mind racing ninety miles a minute. Thoughts of what Lord Death had been like drifted through her mind and a small part of her wished she had met him before. If he was the man, or vampire, she portrayed him to be then he couldn't have been all that bad, could he?

Maka mind then drifted onto her father and his position within Japan's government. He obviously knew of the vampire's existence but she just wrote it off as something one learns about when entering any high position within the government.

Though he did just come into power four years ago. . . And he didn't really like them, which was made clear when she had spoken to him briefly. As a realization settled within her, Maka's eyes instantly flew open and she bolted upright in bed.

 _He couldn't have, could he? S_ he mused within her mind. _It was only a coincidence_ , she told herself firmly.

Anyone could have ordered the Shinigami's death. Desperate to get some sleep tonight, Maka placed all her horrid thoughts away into a small black box, locked it, and chucked away the key. She would not, could not, think on it again.

* * *

 **AN: Surprise! I'm back a little earlier than expected and decided to drop this new chapter on you guys. I hope this chapter cleared up some things for you about their world. I'd really like to know what you think of the story so far, so please feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next time. . . :D**


	8. EIGHT

**..::EIGHT::..**

* * *

A cloaked figure swept his way through the forest, deep in the parts where rogues ruled; Rogues like himself. He didn't make a sound as he gilded through the forest, his movements fluid and graceful.

The figure knew the path well, so he needed not to look down. Instead, he focused on the ever nearing building: his destination. It was a small, ornate building; built entirely out of gray stone. Quite insignificant considering what it concealed. A breeze blew the thin front door ajar and, eager to be done with his business, the cloaked figure ventured inside. Bright moonlight filtered in through a broken window, lighting up the small empty room. The only thing of importance was a small set of stairs heading down to the basement. The cloaked figure descended the steps quickly, taking three at a time, impatiently. When he reached the bottom, he instantly felt the considerable drop in temperature. The chill that hung in the air put a crooked smile upon his face.

He walked quickly down the long corridor, passing the final resting places of long dead humans. His footsteps were the only sounds in the darkness. His smile widened as he sniffed the air. _Ahh. . ._ His ego swelled, knowing they had brought him something warm and delicious.

He came to a room and allowed his eyes to sweep across it until they came to rest on girl, naked and tied to a large stone throne. Her head hung lazily forward, and all the color was drained from her skin. Huge gashes on her neck oozed blood and her skin was covered in large scratches all across her small body. The frayed rope tied around her wrist and ankles had gouged out chunks of skin, and a bone penetrated the skin of her left leg.

He looked on, disgusted. The rogues could have at least brought him something a little _more_ appetizing. He would think her already dead if he could not see the pitiful rising and falling of her chest. He stepped forward. His footsteps echoing in the silence. Startled, the girl raised her head and blinked, her eyes attempting to search the darkness that surrounded her.

"Who's there?" she whispered. He stayed silent as he shut the door behind him. "W-who are you?" she questioned, her voice a little louder.

"Who I am is of no concern to you," he taunted, parting his lips to reveal his two sharp canines; though he knew it to be no use as she couldn't see in the darkness anyway. He frowned a bit; playing with his food was always the best part. The girls eyes widened as the silence grew longer. He could feel her heartbeat racing and he caught himself licking his lips as he edged ever so close.

"Please sir, don't-"

He cut her off, speaking abruptly before he lost his cool. "What's your name?"

"Ka-Katsumi."

His smile grew wide once more and he stroked a long claw-like fingernail underneath her chin. "Well, Katsumi. I have a proposition for you." He ran a hand through her black locks, forcing her head to turn towards his face. His lips hovered just above hers as he breathed in her scent. It sent a shiver down his spine as he could almost taste the fear within the air of the small room. "You and I can have a little bit of fun." A snakelike tongue slithered out of his mouth and he licked her cheek. "Or. . ."-his voice dropped an octave as he whispered into her ear-"Or I can turn you and you can be like me."

She trembled within his grasp and tears began falling. "Just kill me. Please," she sobbed, sounding like a whiny child. The smile dropped completely from his face. This was not what he wanted. Not _how_ he had wanted it to go. Lust and thirst were pumping through his veins, ruined by her wish to die.

"Are you sure, Katsumi? We could have so much fun," he tried again, his voice calm and seductive.

"Just end it. . . Please," she whispered, her head drooping once more. He knew unconsciousness would soon envelop her, sheltering her from the pain. He took hold of her neck with his left hand, wrenching her free of the ropes with the other.

"You're lucky that I am in a merciful mood."

With that, he broke her frail neck, almost snapping her small body in half. The crack echoed in the stillness as she went limp within his arms. He was so thirsty now. He yanked her neck toward his awaiting fangs and began to drink. Her blood was bitter and nowhere near satisfying. They would pay. They would not go unpunished for already ruining what could have been a satisfying meal. But it would have to do for now.

Once finished, he carried the mangled body out of the small room and walked outside, tossing the corpse into the dark forest as he left the catacombs behind. He could smell them near already-the wolves; patiently awaiting for him to clear the area so they could enjoy the meal in peace. The cloaked figure licked a tiny trickle of her blood from his fingers and smiled to himself, already wishing for more as he disappeared within the dense forest.

 **..::::..**

Maka bolted upright in bed and screamed; the horrendous sound echoing off the walls with her room. Cold beads of sweat ran down her forehead and she was shivering, as if the room were below freezing.

"Maka!" yelled Patti from the hall.

The next second Patti burst through the door, a scowl on her face, claws and fangs at the ready. After a few beats Patti sensed no real threat and stood up straight, then came quickly to the side of Maka's bed.

"Are you okay?" she questioned as dry sobs hung within Maka's throat. "What's wrong? What happened?" she quizzed, her eyes darting around the dark room; just in case.

"I was. . . I was," Maka began, slightly confused as she tried to recollect the quickly fading dream.

"Was it a dream?" Patti asked, looking at her with soothing baby-blue eyes. Maka nodded after a moment. "What was it about?" she asked, seeming more intrigued than Maka had expected her to be. Maka took a deep, shuddering breath before beginning, knowing talking about it would help her eventually get some sleep tonight. Maybe.

"There was a man. And a girl. It was a girl I knew. My-my friend, Katsumi! H-he killed her," she sobbed into her hands as bile rose in her throat. It had seem so real. Maka swallowed the large lump in her throat as she thought back to Katsumi. Begging to die. . . "It seemed so real," she said out loud.

"It was just a nightmare, Maka," Patti muttered as she stroked Maka's hair absentmindedly.

Maka attempted a smile and nodded. She then yawned and laid back down, hugging the blankets a little too tightly. Without saying another word, Patti stood and exited the room and Maka let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. After a while, once she settled back underneath the blankets, her heart slowed, allowing the time of night to finally catch up to her.

 **..::::..**

Maka woke early the next morning, the dream still on her mind. She was groggy and tired, but eager to be awake during the day. The sun was breaking through the fluffy white clouds, drifting through the curtains and draping the room in a soft morning glow. Maka begrudgingly peeled the warm blankets off and, needing to relieve herself, she ventured out into the hall and into the bathroom. Once done with her morning routine, she splashed some water on her face, fixed her hair, and headed out, only to be stopped by a loud ruckus drifting down through the hallway from the foyer. Curious, Maka took a left and headed toward the landing at the top of the stairs.

The hunting group had already returned, bringing back with them a plethora of new faces that Maka had never seen before. She halted abruptly and then darted back into the shadows of the hall. She turned, heading back down the hall towards her room.

"I saw you," a chilling voice called out from up above the chattering vampires. She heard it as clear as day; as if Soul had been standing right beside her. "Don't be rude."

She didn't want to turn around but Maka found herself unable to continue towards the safe haven of her room. Instead, Maka turned back around and edged towards the end of the hall, teetering on the top step as she stared down at the mass of bodies. In the blink of an eye, as if she had yelled, the entire room quieted down and stared up at Maka. Her heart began beating fast and beads of sweat started to form on her brow as their stares never wavered. They were mostly men, with a few women spread out here and there. The group was also a mix of race and ages, some looking younger than Patti, and others looking like they should already be dead.

There was a wolf whistle from the bottom of the stairs and the group laughed softly, then continued on with their original conversations, though at a noticeably quieter tone. Appalled, Maka crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, wishing she could return back to her room but she was rooted to the spot by some unseen force

"Well, well, well. . . What do we have here?" said a young boy standing near Soul at the bottom of the stairs. He then took a few steps up them towards Maka and her eyes grew wide. He was young, or well, at least he _looked_ young; but there was really no way to tell how long he had actually been on this earth. To Maka, he looked completely normal; donning black rimmed glasses, and neat braids upon his head. But when he smiled up at her, revealing bright white fangs, all the normal-ness about him faded. Maka frowned when he didn't even hide the fact he was checking her out, his eyes roaming over her exposed legs and thin top she was wearing. "Why don't you come down? I'm sure Soul won't mind sharing." His voice dropped an octave, making him sound a lot older and meaner than he looked.

Maka thought about taking a step back within the shadows of the hallway, but Soul's glare behind the boy made her quickly think otherwise. His glare then sharpened on the back of the dark skinned boy who was still slowly, step-by-step, venturing up the winding staircase towards her.

"Bedroom. Now," Soul growled, the room growing silent once more. The boy stopped his advances and turned, looking down at Soul. Maka did not have to be told twice. She instantly turned on a dime, the invisible force that had held her still no longer a problem, and she ran down the hall towards the bedroom. Soul was not far behind, rounding on her as soon as she walked into the room. He slammed the door shut and Maka fell to the floor, frightened of what his next move would be. She crawled quickly toward her bed and turned around, not feeling very safe with her back to him.

To her surprise, Soul was leaning up against the door with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose. She stayed silent, her heart beating erratically within her chest as she waited.

"What do you think you are doing?" he questioned, finally speaking after a moment.

Maka opened her mouth to say something. Anything! But no words seemed to form on her lips. He removed his hand from his nose and finally stared over at her with his dark auburn eyes.

"Half the clan is out there" he began as he closed the distance between them. "And you come out in this?" He reached down and pinched the thin fabric on her shoulder, his nose squinting in disgust. To Maka's surprise, Soul kept his voice in check and took a step back.

"I. . . I'm sorry."

"Clearly," he retorted flatly. "Fucking Patti." Soul took a step back, grumbling to himself about her supposed caretaker. "Look. You are to be down in the dining hall at six for dinner."

She was shocked. Dinner? With vampires? Maka's throat went instantly dry.

"And please, wear something nicer than _that_."

Without another word Soul exited her room and Maka sighed deeply as she rested back against the bed frame.

 _Dinner with vampires? Joy. . ._

* * *

 **.::AN::.  
** **I've broken this chapter up into two parts because if not it would be exceptionally long. The second part should be up pretty soon.**


	9. NINE

**..::NINE::..**

* * *

The clock was nearing six and reluctantly Maka slipped off the bed, sleepy after her afternoon doze. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but lying around with nothing to do was torture to the mind.

Wiping sleep from her eyes, Maka noticed that a short, black dress had been laid out on the end of her bed. Begrudgingly she removed herself from the bed, grabbed the dress, and headed into the closet where the basin was held. She splashed cool water on her face an attempted to subdue her hair into a small bun. After brushing her teeth and applying a small bit of makeup, Maka slipped on the dress.

Staring at herself in the full length mirror she frowned, disgruntled by how low-cut the neckline was. There had been a small bit of jewelry left for her on top of a dresser in the room, a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Once the earrings were in place, she was clasping the necklace behind her neck when a knock sounded at the door. She turned to answer it but stopped when the door opened and in stepped an unfamiliar vampire.

A sliver of fear ran down her spine as she stared into his light brown eyes. He wore a cream colored button down and black slacks, and his long hair hung loose around his shoulders. He bowed when he entered fully into the room.

"Forgive me, Miss Albarn, but I have been sent to escort you to dinner," he said in a smooth, silky voice.

"Right." Maka nodded, trying to stay calm. "Um. . . Just give me two minutes. I'm nearly ready," she said, backing away and darting into the closet.

"Of course," he called after her. She scrambled around nervously looking for a pair of shoes.

"So. . . who are you?" she quizzed as she found some black heels that she was sure hadn't been there when she had came in to change. Shrugging, she bent down and slowly slipped them on while awaiting for his answer.

"My name is Mifune. Honorable swordsman for the Lady Angela."

"Ah," Maka said more to herself than him, unsure of what to say. Finished with her shoes, she stood inside the closet with her arms across her chest, attempting to get her nerves in check. Not only was a vampire she had never met before in her room, she was about to venture down and have dinner with a whole crowd of them; and hopefully she wasn't going to be on the menu. The door to the closet squeaked a bit and she turned quickly around to see Mifune standing in the doorway, his head tilted to the side as he looked at her.

"Please, do not be scared, Miss Albarn. I will not hurt you. I am simply inquisitive about you." He smiled a small smile, careful not to reveal his fangs, which she had already noticed were far larger and sharper than any she'd seen before. "It has been a very long time since I have seen a human."

Mifune took another step forward, his tall stature towering over her small frame. Maka backed away from him, her back connecting with the far wall. He reached out an open hand towards her and was about to say more when Black*Star appeared behind him in the doorway of the closet. His brows furrowed at he eyed Mifune.

"What are you doing in here?" Black*Star demanded, turning to Mifune who dropped his hand and turned to face the other vampire.

"I am here because I was sent by Stein to escort her down to the dining hall."

Black*Star arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, _I_ was sent by Soul," he said superiorly, then looked over at her. "Are you alright?"

Maka only nodded.

"Come on," Black*Star said as he walked past Mifune, pulling on her hand, and leading her out of the closet.

Black*Star released her hand once they were out in the hall and he straightened out the front of his dress shirt and pulled on the tight collar, clearly uncomfortable in the attire. "Follow me," he said softly and the two headed downstairs with Mifune not far behind.

They walked into the massive dining room and Maka literally gasped. The room looked like it had been taken right out of a fairy tale. A long, beautiful oak table stood in the center of the room with interesting and intricate markings etched into the corners of the tabletop. Candles flickered in their holsters on the walls, bathing the room in a soft light, and large drapes, almost twenty feet high, concealed the large windows on the on the north-wall from view; Maka only could wonder how the room would look during the day with them open.

To Maka's great relief, she, Black*Star, and Mifune were the first to arrive. Without saying a word, Mifune led Maka away from Black*Star and over to the left side of the table. She would have protested had Black*Star not given Mifune a small nod right before. With a cool, light touch of his hand Mifune brought her to the head of the table, pulling out the first seat. The chair at the head of the table looked more like a throne fit for a king and, if it was even possible, Maka became even more frightened than she had been up in her room. Why sit her so close to the head of the table? It took some effort not to shiver from fear in her seat. Mifune scooted her chair in and in the blink of an eye he rounded the table and sat a few seats down on the opposite side, while Black*Star stood. Maybe waiting on Tsubaki, she thought. Others filed in after them taking their seats silently. She noticed the guy from this morning who had spoken to her and she watched as he sat on the right side of Mifune. Tsubaki filed in with Liz and Patti following closely behind. Tsubaki gave Maka a small smile and then rounded the table to sit right beside her; Black*Star sitting next to Tsubaki, of course. After a few moments each seat was filled, except for two seats in front of her and the throne chair, and a dull chatter filled the room.

Tsubaki turned in her seat to look at Maka, a look of remorse on her face.

"I'm sorry. . . About the phone." Maka just stared blankly into her deep blues, at an actual loss for words. Of all the things she had expected to hear tonight ' _I'm sorry_ ' had not been on the list. Maka only shrugged, it was water under the bridge. There was more important things afoot at this moment in time.

"Why am I here?" Maka whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

"Well, there's going to be a meeting," Tsubaki said plainly.

"A meeting? For what?" Maka questioned, her voice surprisingly strong despite how she felt on the inside.

"To decide what to do about this. . . um. . . situation." Maka's eyes bulged in alarm. This whole dinner was because of her?! "And the clan wanted to see you before they decide."

Maka instantly felt light headed and her ears began to ring. "What are they discussing?" Maka quickly asked.

"Well," Tsubaki began, sitting back in her chair to give the rest of the table a glance, as if seeking their permission to say more. "There have been. . . some developments."

"What sort of developments?" Maka questioned hurriedly.

"Just developments," she said, clearly not willing to say any more on the subject. "Anyway,"-Tsubaki turned her head toward the double doors and then touched Maka lightly on the elbow to hoist her up on her feet; the rest of the room following suit.

The doors to the dining hall were pulled opened by decent looking men in suits and in walked the man with the scar on his face-Franken Stein, she had eventually learned his name during her stay, followed closely by Soul, who donned a very expensive looking pinstriped tux with a deep red button down, and Kidd came in last, his suit garnishing small skulls upon the cuffs. Once the doors were shut behind them, the entire room fell silent. No one at the table moved as the three made their way toward the empty seats. Maka felt very human at the moment when she shifted her feet ever so slightly while the others were as still as statues. She straightened her back, as if in the military, and even opted not to breath so her chest wouldn't rise and fall with each breath she took.

Stein took his seat next to hers in the throne-like chair. Soul sat in the chair opposite hers and Kidd sat next to Soul.

"Please, sit everyone," Stein said and the others followed his command. He picked up his goblet and held it out before him and, as if the vampires were all tied to the same string, they raised their goblets as well. Tsubaki cleared her throat, gathering Maka's attention. The vamp motioned towards the empty goblet before her and Maka nervously reached out for hers and raised it too. Stein gave Maka a small nod then said, "To Lord Death. May his spirit guide us in the days to come."

"To Lord Death," the entire room repeated. Only after Stein took a drink from his goblet did the others follow his actions again, even Maka. To her udder and complete surprise the goblet was full of some dark liquid. Nervously, she brought it up to her lips and took a drink before she could think clearly about what she was doing. Wine. . . It was only wine. She relaxed, if only a fraction. It was sweet to the tongue, and surprisingly she loved it, taking another sip before placing it back on table next to her empty plate.

Her gaze moved from the magical goblet and over to Soul, who was sitting before her. His eyes flickered her way and a slight smirk grew on his lips.

"Here you go Sir," a maid said, placing a bowl of soup before Stein. "A roasted butternut squash and shallot soup."

"Thank you, Fresca," Stein said politely. His politeness startled Maka and she couldn't help but cut her eyes in his direction. He sat patiently, with his hands in his lap, waiting until everyone else at the table had soup sitting in front of them before he took his first sip. Maka eyed the vampires around the table as they began sipping their soup as well. It was an odd sight to witness, vampires having soup, and it was exceptionally hard to restrain a laugh; but she did manage and began enjoying the warm soup. Small chatter filled up the room here and there but her end of the table stay particularly quiet.

The soup was soon replaced with a plate of cooked greens and lamb chops. Maka was able to cut through hers well enough but she did notice that the vampire's chops were a little more on the bloody side. She kept her eyes on her plate of food after that, not wanting to upchuck on herself.

"Weird to see our kind eating food, huh?" Stein said while cutting into an asparagus.

Maka shrugged. "A little," she said, finally giving Stein her full attention.

"We can eat food but blood is what sustains us." He plopped a small bit of asparagus into his mouth and chewed. His light green eyes seemed to smile playfully at her. "I'm Franken Stein, by the way. I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Maka Albarn," she replied politely.

The room seemed to grow silent as Stein continued to speak.

"Maka, I hear that you graduated valedictorian this past year." She only nodded and continued staring down at her plate. "Was the University of Tokyo in your future?"

Maka instantly caught on to the past tense of his words but took another sip of wine to collect thoughts before answering. Sitting down the goblet she decided to just be polite, like her mother had taught her to be.

"Yes sir. I'm accepted and will be attending in the fall of next year." She smiled sweetly to him.

"A full ride, do doubt," Stein said. "Do tell us what your studies were going to be?"

"O-oh?" she began with a nervous stutter, sharply aware that most of the vampires were now looking at them. "Um. . . politics mostly. But also philosophy and economics," she stated, knowing the information she had just provided wouldn't settle well among the crowd. It was blatantly obvious she was following in her father's footsteps.

"Ah, I see," Stein replied. For the millionth time that night, her eyes fell onto her plate of food and she kept eating even though she had completely lost her appetite. All Maka could muster up was another single nod.

The room was deathly silent after that and eventually the rest of the plates were taken away and replaced with clear crystal glasses. Maids drifted in and began pouring a thick red liquid out of bottles that looked similar to the ones stored inside the refrigerator in the kitchen. All but Maka was offered the drink and it instantly told her what the dark red liquid was. _Blood_. She stared down at her hands within her lap as she heard them practically gulping down the drink as if thirsting to death.

Glasses continued to be poured at Stein's request, but eventually the red liquid in the bottles dwindled. As the last empty bottle was swiftly removed from the room, each guest watched it longingly and Maka swallowed the large lump that had collected within her throat. Then slowly, each pair of eyes turned to stare over at her, their freshest blood source. Tsubaki discreetly shuffled in her chair closer to Maka's as all conversation ceased, the entire room rippling into a hush once more.

"Maka, stand up," Tsubaki said softly, touching Maka's elbow gingerly and pulling her to her feet. "Quickly," she breathed in Maka's ear, her eyes carefully darting between the others at the table. Tsubaki gave Maka a soft push away from the table and Maka quickly exited the room full of vampires and out the large double doors.

She leaned against the wall of the corridor, breathing heavily, heart thudding hard against her rib cage. Some tears escaped her eyes as she gathered herself and Maka wished for nothing more than her warm bed at home, where it was safe. A knot of homesickness formed but she pushed it away, not wanting to think about home until she was back inside her room they had provided for her. It was the only place she could think and cry in peace. Maka pushed herself off the wall and had turned to take a step towards the kitchen when the double doors opened and closed behind her. She quit breathing and didn't turn around to see who had joined her. Too frightened to do so.

"They won't attack you. They're not allowed to, just so you know," said a familiar voice softly. Maka slowly turned to see Soul standing in front of the mahogany doors. He pushed a tuft of white hair away from his eyes and continued. "If anything happened to you, there would be an all-out war. And, believe it or not, nobody wants that."

Maka laughed out loud at the absurdity of his words. "A war?! Because of me?! Why?" she questioned, very confused.

Sighing, Soul leaned up against the wall, looking defeated. This, above anything else that had happened to her today, scared Maka the most. She had never seen him act this way, staring down at the ground as if at a loss of words. He looked almost human. She even noted that he was careful to conceal the razor sharp teeth within his mouth when he spoke.

"Because we have been informed that slayers have made a truce with a group of rouge vampires." His eyes rose from the floor to stare over at her, waiting for a reaction. When there was none, he continued on. "Very powerful rogue vampires. We've heard word that they plan to attack us and take you. Lord Death only knows what else."

"I-" Maka began, unsure of why he was telling this to her.

"Don't bother," he interjected, his fists balling at his sides, as a scowl grew upon his face. This was the Soul she was used to and Maka relaxed a bit in his presence. "No slayer or rogue will set foot here!"He almost growled and tore his gaze from her to stare blankly at the opposite wall.

"I won't be safe here anymore, will I?" she asked.

In an instant, Soul was right in front of her, his breath tickling her skin as his chest rose and fell in time next to hers. Her heartbeat quickened.

"You were never safe here, Maka Albarn," he purred.

Slowly, his hands settled on her hips, and his nails dug into her skin. Soul backed her into a small alcove within the hallway. She was shaking and her hands clinched onto the jacket of his pinstriped suit. Her body tensed underneath his, waiting for the onslaught of pain that she was sure to come. Maka closed her eyes tightly when he began to lower his mouth onto her neck. His fangs met her skin, grazing it softly, and she whimpered beneath him. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and shuddered against her; his mouth opened wider and she prepared for the bite.

"Don't. Please," Maka pleaded softly. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

To her surprise, Soul pulled away, dropping his hands from her sides. She opened her eyes, watching as the his red irises disappeared and faded to black.

"I don't understand why you don't get it," he growled, running a hand down his face. Soul groaned in frustration and in the next second he yelled and smashed the wall with his fist next to her face, cracking the drywall. She screamed and backed away from him a few feet, shaking in her heels. "Right now I could snap you in half and suck you dry. I could rip you apart with my bare hands! You are considered food, Maka! Our food."

"And _you_ don't get that I am a _human_ _being!_ A person with a heart, and a life, and _feelings_!" she breathed angry, attempting to hold back the budding tears that threatened to fall.

Soul backed away from her too, searching her face with his eyes, which were slowly turning back to their normal tones. "No, I don't," he murmured back, darkly. "You are never safe here, Maka Albarn. You never were. Remember that." He turned his back to her and with his left arm, leaned up against the wall, and inhaled a deep breath. After a moment Soul turned back around. "Stay away from Mifune," he said, his eyes fueling his words.

"Why?" she asked, surprised by his complete change of subject.

"Does it really matter?" he growled.

"You don't trust him?" she found herself asking.

"Ugh! Just shut up and trust me when I say stay away," he yelled, all the softness gone.

"Trust you?" she chuckled, her voice growing to match his tone. "Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me!"

"You don't know him _or_ what he's capable of!" Soul offered as he roared back.

"You know what? You're right, I don't know him," she replied, more calmly, taking deep breaths. "But I'll take the risk, thanks."

His face lit up with even more enraged anger, his eyes turning pure black once more. She turned and walked away from him, fuming.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he shouted after her as she stomped her way up the stairs.

"To my room!" she screamed, spinning to face him. Their eyes met, and she glared at him for a full minute.

"On your own head be it, Maka. Don't say I didn't warn you," he snarled.

She turned on her heel and stormed up the rest of the stairs. But as she reached the top, she couldn't resist not having the last word. She spun around to see Soul still standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching her, anger still evident on his face.

"I wish you had just killed me back in Tokyo! Just ended it there. Then we both wouldn't have to suffer." Maka's arms were flailing as she yelled down at him; her conscious not quite sure why she was so upset. "Why didn't you? Even after I begged and pleaded? Why?"

Her eyes searched his as she awaited for an answer that never came. Without another word he turned and retreated back through the kitchen but not before Maka had caught sight of his expression, which spoke a thousand words. . .

He didn't even know why.


	10. TEN

**..::TEN::..**

* * *

 _Clan meetings really are a bore_ , Soul thought to himself as he stared out the nearest window at freedom. The table had been removed and now Soul sat next to the west wall; Black*Star and the others not too far away. He was hardly listening as Stein debated with Mifune over something or other; he wasn't quite paying attention. Soul rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, cutting his eyes toward Black*Star who only scowled. Soul didn't have to venture into his mind to know he was thinking the same thing about Mifune. They hated him.

Mifune was a swindler and he was damn good at it too. Quiet and controlled, he was protector and guardian of the Lady Angela. She was the watcher of Aokigahara, also known as the Suicide Forest. Mifune was an old one. Born during the Edo Period, he had been an early soldier for Tokugawa Sogunate when he had been captured and turned by a rogue, who had left him for dead. Soul and Black*Star had only met Mifune once before, Black*Star not really faring well against the skilled swordsman.

Stein walked around dispersed chairs, still in serious conversation. Soul stare out into the beautiful night sky, wishing to be done with this nonsense. He knew he should be more involved. All of this mess was his fault after all; hell, Stein had been practically giving him the stink eye all night. Soul knew he should take lead instead of Franken Stein, but there was just no fight left in him. No will to be the next Shinigami, like there had been before. Yes, he had been accepted under Lord Death's wing and treated like a son, but Soul had also believe he had centuries more to learn and grow from his mentor. It shouldn't have been this quick. He shouldn't be dead! Soul clenched his fist, and he felt his fangs extend as rage overcame him. He felt his eyes beginning to burn as they faded to black. Soul blinked a few times and took a breath, trying to calm himself down. He had to get a grip on his emotions.

He knew the entire group could sense his anger as it washed over them in the dining hall, but no one even dared to look in his direction. He knew they all felt the same about Lord Death's death. It wasn't fair, and someone needed to pay. Soul suppressed his thoughts as the meeting progressed to other things and a chill shot down his spine when Mifune glared over in his direction.

"Ghost pass over your grave, Soul?" Mifune sneered as he spoke under Steins voice, false concern on his face.

Soul sat up and glared over at Mifune, finally snapping out of his drifting thoughts. "No, quite fine, Mifune," he answered coolly, his voice barely a whisper.

"How do we even know Spirit will retaliate with the help of the rogues?" interjected Azusa as she stood, speaking to the crowd. "Until then, I refuse to even consider a plan of action."

Soul sighed and massaged his temples. They'd been over this a thousand times already. Back and forth. Back and forth. The room was divided.

"I say we just kill her," said Myra. "That way all our troubles are over." A few others nodded in agreement.

"No. That will only make our problems worse. We have to be diplomatic," replied Stein as he paced in front of them all.

"Surely-" began Azusa but Myra stood up and cut her off.

"Forgive me, Azusa, but I don't understand why we are risking our lives for the sake of one human girl? She is not worth a fight with the slayers or Asura, is she?"

Out the corner of his eye, Soul noticed Eibon, the elder and great sorcerer, move for the first time since they began their debate. He had not spoken a word since arriving and it made Soul quite nervous. He wore a mask, as Lord Death once did, so there was no way in telling how he was taking this information.

"This is the family of one of the greatest slayers vampire kind has ever faced. We cannot afford to be rash for fear of starting something we will long regret," Stein explained, making a point to look at each vampire present.

That one crucial fact, who she was, or rather, who her father was, still did not seem to have sunk in to their thick skulls and Soul hung his head at their stupidity.

Stein turned to Marie, his mate, and said, "Marie has been in Tokyo monitoring the governments' movements for the past few days. Please, tell them what you have learned."

Marie nodded and stood, giving the room a once over before beginning. "The Prime Minister's stance on us is a non-intervention policy; in other words, he turns a blind eye to our existence. He is taking extra precautions to assure the investigation into the Tokyo Bloodbath will be quietly dealt with and closed. Though I can't say that he will be so compliant in the events of a similar incident." She looked pointedly at Soul and he quickly darted his eyes elsewhere. "But he is not our problem. Spirit Albarn is.

"Albarn cannot afford to make a move." She shrugged. "At least not yet. He is afraid that any attempt on our lives will result in retaliation and the consequential loss of innocent life by either us or the rogues he has allied himself with. So that's good at least. Buys us some time. To disobey that order would ultimately end his career."

"And no job, means no power," Soul interjected, following her train of thought.

"Exactly!" Marie exclaimed. "We must remember that Spirit doesn't just want his daughter back; he wants to bring about our downfall." That was no secret. Ever since Spirit had come to power within the government, Spirit had made his intentions towards their kind quite clear. "The Prime Minister's orders for Spirit are to not intervene unless we make any threat or show of violence first. And if we do, Spirit will be ready." A blanket of silence descended upon the room. "We need to avoid confrontation at all costs. We can't kill the girl or force her to turn against her will and we cannot threaten Spirit or his government, or presumably the rogues in with him as well."

"So what do we do then?" asked Kidd, who had been very quiet the whole evening. Others looked longingly at Stein for an answer to the question Soul was sure was on everyone's mind.

"We will do nothing and try to get the girl to turn on her own free will," Stein said, then sat in the throne.

There was a badly hidden gasp of shock and the chatter within the room instantly picked up. The idea of doing nothing was not one anybody in the room had entertained. And getting her to turn? Soul had to struggle to contain a laugh. If Stein thought she was going to turn anytime soon, and freely, he had another thing coming.

"Quite agreed," Ebion said, finally breaking his silence as his voice carried and echoed throughout the dining hall causing everyone to instantly hush. "We will carry on as normal and give them no reason to suspect we know of their plans, which gives them no reason to attack. I suggest we keep the slayer's child as sheltered as possible. She doesn't need to know about the plan her father intends to implement. A human knowing more than she needs to is the last thing we need." He waved his hand dismissively. "I also propose that, to ensure her life and her blood are not threatened, you place a Protection over her."

Stein nodded. "It will be implemented with immediate effect." Stein cleared his throat and stood, addressing the crowd once more. "As you all know, nothing that we spoke of tonight leaves this room. But for now, this meeting is adjourned until we receive further news."

Soul sighed again, exasperated, but finally glad the meeting was over. Chairs scraped, and people began to leave the room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Try to stay focused next time, Soul," Stein said as he wandered over to where he was sitting.

Soul clamped his jaw shut, trying to keep from exploding on Stein. The meeting had taken three hours and there still wasn't a plan of action. Were they to just sit around and twiddle their thumbs while Spirit gathered new rogues and other machinery to combat against them while they did nothing?! With a growl, Soul stood and turned, heading toward the doors.

Though, he couldn't leave without having the last word. Soul eyed Stein before saying, "You do know what's going to happen, don't you? Her turning on her own whim is stupid. She'll never do it."

"That is where you will come in," Ebion said from the shadows of the dining hall, making everyone who was still waiting behind jump. Soul was sure he hadn't been standing there a second before but shrugged it off. Ebion was a mysterious vampire.

Ebion glided from the shadows to the center of the room, his long robes trailing gracefully behind him along the polished floor. Soul frowned. Anytime the great Ebion talked, you better listen, and this time he was addressing him.

"You interact with the human?" he questioned once he was beside Soul. Soul only nodded.

"Us too!" replied Patti as she scampered over to where the two were standing. Ebion only nodded once, addressing her; and the others slowly came near as well.

"Then you are what she sees of our kind. Give her a reason to believe this is a life she could lead. A life she could choose," Ebion intructed.

Patti nodded, almost eager, but Soul scowled. He did not want to be roped into this but didn't want to defy Ebion either.

"It will take more than nice words and friendship to persuade her to turn," Soul stated sourly, clearly not liking this conversation one bit.

"When she has lost hope, it will take far less leverage."

"I won't do it," Soul said, defiant.

"You will," interjected Stein as he made his way over toward them. "It's time you took responsibility for your actions."

 _Oh, this spiel again. . ._

"I have accepted the consequences!" Soul snapped, turning on his heel and leaving the room and everyone behind him. He slammed the door with a satisfying bang and ventured outside in need of some fresh air.

 **..::::..**

The night of November 10th brought Maka's eighteenth birthday, and with it, little reason to cheer. It had been over a week since the dinner with the vampires and many had dispersed from the mansion back to their home, or sewers, or gutters, or graves. . . But some stayed. There were plenty of rooms to go around, anyways. She should have been out enjoying drinks and fellowship with her friends; but instead she was stuck in a living room. A living room full of dead beings.

The fire flickered lazily in the hearth, the warmth burning her legs as she sat in the chair closest to it. The long drapes were pulled across the windows and a faint whistling could be heard outside as the wind whipped against the house. She listened as Liz and Patti played chess in the corner, with occasional exclamations of 'Cheater!' breaking through the quiet. Tsubaki and Black*Star had already retreated from the room, and Soul sat at the piano in the corner, mindlessly pecking at the keys.

Though sitting right next to the fire, a chill ran down her spine. She felt as if eyes were on her. Maka wrapped her arms around her legs and she stared down into the fire, seeking solace from the hot tongues that lapped at the grate. The feeling subsided for only a moment. She turned her head slightly and noticed Kiriku watching her from the doorway.

When her eyes met his, he walked over toward her and sat down in the chair opposite hers. She kept her eyes on the roaring fire, as he stared at her through curious eyes.

"Haven't had a very good birthday, have you?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Her eyes widened and she quickly removed her gaze from the fire to settle down on him. "How do you know that?" she said hastily.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief behind his dark rimmed glasses. "Looked you up online."

She slumped back into the chair, which molded to her back, speaking after a moment to collect her thoughts. "Since you ask, no, I haven't."

A grin remained plastered on his face. "I think I might know what will cheer you up."

"What?" she questioned flatly.

He chuckled. "Care to take a walk outside?" Kiriku asked.

Maka raised an eyebrow, suspicious; she had not ventured out since the night they had brought her here. "You mean go with you?" she clarified, wanting to make sure.

"Well. . . yeah," he said, shrugging as if a little shy. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"She doesn't want to," a loud voice boomed.

Both Maka and Kiriku turned to see Soul rising from the piano.

"Oh, c'mon Soul," Kiriku pleaded. "It's just a walk."

"No," he said plainly as he walked over toward them.

"Okay. . . okay." Kiriku rose from the chair and disappeared through the door of the living room without another word. Maka was a little sad to see him go. She then turned her attention back to Soul and he frowned, then grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a standing position. Without a word, Soul pulled her out of the living room and into the foyer.

"Go to your room," he said quietly, and let go of her wrist.

She grimaced. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," he said, then turned around and left her there.

Maka was almost close to tears by the time she made her way up the winding staircase. She felt eyes on her back, as some of the passing vampires drifted into the kitchen, but she just didn't have the energy to care anymore. Maka reached the landing and took one last look down at the foyer, remembering the first time she had passed through those great double doors, wondering when her father would finally come to her rescue.

Ignorant. She had been just plain ignorant.

Two female vampires came in from outside, talking to each other with large smiles on their faces. For a brief moment, Maka wondered what it would be like to become a vampire. Aside from the killing and the drinking of the blood, they could pass for humans at least. Maybe if she would just let them turn her, then she could go home. But it would never be that easy.

With a sigh she turned and slowly ventured down the darkened hallway toward her room. The lamps that usually lit up the hallway were out, but she shrugged, dismissing it; too tired to care. She walked the last few steps towards the room as a single tear finally fell down her cheek.

 _Happy Birthday to me. . ._

Reaching her door, Maka rested her forehead against it as she tried to get her breathing under control. She knew she was about to lose it. She was usually a lot stronger than this, but it's not everyday your kidnapped by vampires and held hostage in their mansion. Maka closed her eyes and took deep, shaky breaths. She pressed her hands up against the door, about to push herself off of it, when something cool brushed up against the back of her neck.

Maka immediately wrenched her whole body around as quickly as she could, her heart beating at an impossible rate. She leaned back up against the door, fumbling behind her for the door handle, as her eyes swept up and down the dark hallway.

A figure stepped out from the shadows and into the small sliver of light that filtered in from downstairs and Maka let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Oh, it's only you, Mifune."


	11. ELEVEN

**..::ELEVEN::..**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some graphic material.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Maka leaned in closer against the door, a little bit startled. Mifune's head twitched to the side as he stared over at her with his burning golden eyes. His body gave a sudden jerk forward and his arm darted out, snatching her wrist. She gasped as a shiver rippled along the skin of her arm, across her shoulder and towards her hardworking heart from where his hand held hold. His icy skin scalded hers and she tried to wrench her arm from his tightening grasp, but it was futile.

"Mifune?" she said, struggling to pull her arm free as his grip only became more constricting.

"I am sorry Maka, I am not entirely focused," he said, his voice oily and slick as he licked his lips. Maka heard him sniff as he took in her scent. Her mind begged for her volatile heart to calm as his face came closer to hers. He paused, staring down at her and she felt forced to stare back. The golden hues had all but disappeared; instead, they were now red glowing orbs within the darkness of the hall. Maka sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide. Mifune pulled her up against himself before stooping down and placing a hand on the back of her knees, buckling them. She collapsed into his waiting arms, and a second later, she felt the chilly air battering her cheeks as he escaped through her room and out the balcony doors, easily breaking the locks.

He jumped down from the second story effortlessly and then sprinted toward the dark forest. Maka looked over his shoulder as the vampire's home grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall freely, and she screamed-a horrific, dreadful, spine-chilling scream that rang out into the night. But it was pointless. No one heard and no one came.

 **..::::..**

Soul was mindlessly playing the piano as his mind raced with this all consuming thoughts.

 _Stupid girl. Stupid human girl._

Or better yet, stupid him for not killing her along with Viktor and his slayers. He then wouldn't be in the position he was in right now. The worry and panic that had settled down around the home was all his fault, and Japan's most fearsome vampires looked to him to fix the mess he had created. He hated it, but accepted it.

Ever since the dinner, Soul had toyed with the idea Ebion had given him; but the thought of being cordial towards the human made his stomach churn. He wished he could just end it all, one swift motion to the neck would do the trick, but it was too late for that. The threat that Spirit held over them was monumental.

Soul found himself rising from the piano and walking towards the double doors that lead out onto the back porch that overlooked the rolling hills behind the house. The moon was full and the cool breeze felt good against his skin. Soul closed his eyes as he leaned against the railing, feeling a small bit of peace from the turmoil that rolled around his mind.

But the peace wasn't held for long when a blood curdling scream broke through the silence.

 **..::::..**

They had finally stopped moving, and something sharp caught the skin of Maka's cheek. Her eyes flew open, having kept them shut the entire time Mifune ran, to see him pulling his hand away with a trail of blood running down his curved finger. She winced when he slowly licked the blood away. Maka tried to raise her arm to press her hand against her cheek, but she was immobilized. She looked down and saw that Mifune had her pinned against the cool, damp ground with his legs. All feeling was gone from her body as he sat on top of her. Trying to blink back the tears that blurred her vision, Maka stared up past him towards the looming trees above, wishing to be free of this cruel and horrible world.

"Do you not wish to struggle?" Mifune questioned softly as he stared down at her. His smile widened and she clearly could see his sharp, white fangs, curved and lethal. His breaths were ragged and Maka held hers when he bent down to lick the blood from the cut on her cheek. She shut her eyes tightly as his tongue gradually slid from her cheek and down her jawline until it stopped at the base of her neck; he inhaled deeply, shuddering above her. Mifune slowly sat back up, a smirk still upon his lips. With his left hand he trailed his fingers slowly downward across her collarbone, over her small breasts, and down her stomach. Then his cool hand inched underneath her thin shirt and began trailing upward.

He shuddered again. "Fuck," he cooed smoothly, shutting his eyes. "You're smooth, untainted skin. . . I. . . I cannot wait any longer."

And without any further warning, Mifune scooped her up into his arms and the two flew through the forest in the blink of an eye. Maka barely had enough time to register a very familiar part of the forest, especially the ivy-coated stone building that flashed past them as they ran, before Mifune stopped running. He then quickly dropped her on the ground, her back colliding with the rough bark of a tree.

Mifune crouched down to her level, his devilish eyes glowing and unforgiving in the dark forest. "Time for some fun, don't you think?" he said as he leaned over and wiped her tears away. He then roughly grabbed her by her biceps pulling her to her feet, his nails puncturing into her soft skin, and thrusting her up against the tree.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, finally finding her voice.

"Ah, but why wouldn't I?" he asked, his voice sultry and dark. "It is my duty to ensure you die."

"NO!" she yelled, squirming underneath his grasp.

He chuckled and took a step back from her, his arms open wide. "Look around you, Maka. What do you see?" He paused for dramatic effect. "You can scream for help all you like, but you are miles away from anyone now. You will not be heard. You can try to run, but I will catch you. Or. . . you could just give into my power and accept that this pitiful life of yours is coming to an end." He walked back over to her, his fair hair falling down into his face as he continued. "Think about it Maka, what do you have to go back to? Your mortal life can never be reclaimed, and your future offers only sacrifice and betrayal. You have no choice, Maka Albarn, all you have left in your future is death."

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she pursed her lips, as she listened to him. Maybe he _was_ right. She looked away to the mossy ground as his words tumbled around her mind. Mifune's slender hand cupped her cheek and he gently lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. As he did before, Mifune used his other hand to wipe the falling tears away, but that small moment of tenderness vanished when his beaming red eyes narrowed into slits and a deep growled rumbled in his chest. He then seized a handful of her hair and roughly tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck as his body pressed harder up against hers, pushing her back harder into the tree.

"Get off me!" Maka yelled, scrabbling around, trying to push him off in any way possible. In a swift motion a slap connected against her cheek and she faltered in his grasp. The next thing she saw before she shut her eyes was Mifune's mouth opening wider, lips rolling back over his sharp teeth.

"No! P-please, no! Don't!" she whimpered softly against him, finally giving into his unwavering power.

"I have waited long enough," he whispered and then, without notice, bit down hard upon the tender skin of her neck.

She screamed, her shriek ringing out into the night, while pain, all-consuming pain, shot down her neck, stopping her heart, freezing her blood, and killing her mind of all rational thought. She could tell when he began to drain her of her lifeblood. Unhurriedly and savoring each mouthful, he drew drop after drop of blood from her failing body. Only after a few large pulls did Maka's vision began to waver, darkening to match the gloom of the forest. Her voice refused to work anymore, and her lungs burned as they were starved of oxygen. Her heart sputtered, fighting to pump the decreasing amount of blood to her vital organs. As quickly as he had started he stopped and pulled away from her wet neck. Her legs went weak and if it were not for the constant pressure of Mifune leaning onto her, she would have collapsed to the ground. She silently thanked the heavens above when he stopped.

"No, no, do not think I am done with you. . ." he said, his voice trailing off. He then slipped a hand up under her shirt and underneath her bra, cupping a cool hand around her breast. He slowly bent forward and licked away the trailing blood that was oozing from the bite on her neck, and Maka then felt his intentions become perfectly clear as something hard pressed up against her stomach.

"No," she pleaded again, shaking under him.

He ignored her and his tongue trailed up her jawline up to her ear and he took the lobe between his fang and lower lip. Mifune then removed his hand out from underneath her shirt and sliced a nail down the front of it, breaking her bra as well, leaving her exposed to the elements and to the vampire before her. He leaned back and stared down at her naked torso, a drip of blood running down his chin and he smiled.

Maka shrieked again when his claws dug deep into the flesh of her chest, slowly running them down the length of her torso, tearing her pale skin to shreds. She screamed. Death was what she had so desperately wanted the night Soul had captured her, but it came a little too late. She had wanted to go swiftly. Not like this. Mifune took a bloody hand and cupped one of her breast, fondling it, as the cuts oozed blood over his hand and her. He bent down and ran his tongue across her blood soaked breast.

"Your blood does taste sweet," he mocked, smiling up at her, but she couldn't answer as her vision became blurry and her head felt fuzzy.

All of a sudden she felt Mifune draw back and Maka held her breath, waiting for his next move. There was a ripping sound and she then felt the cool night air hit her upper thighs as he removed her shorts. He pressed himself back onto her body once more, and she felt something hard against her abdomen again, this time free from the pants that held it consumed earlier. Mifune then lifted her up off the ground and wrapped her tired legs around his hips. Maka's eyes flew open and terror filled her as she stared down into his dark, lustful eyes. Lowering a hand, Mifune ran it up inner thigh until he traced the outline of the slim underwear she was wearing and he slowly pulled them aside.

"Get off of her!" a harsh voice snarled in the dark shadows around them.

Abruptly, Mifune's body was ripped away from hers and she instantly crumpled to the ground.

"You will pay for this, Mifune! You'll burn, you bastard."

"Oh, Soul. Of all the people, I had not expected to see you here," Mifune's voice mocked.

 _Soul?_ Maka tried desperately to raise her head but the pounding migraine that began to form refused her from doing so, so she held her head against the ground, welcoming the coolness of it.

"She is under protection, you know that."

Mifune hissed back in response. Maka tried a second time to make out the two outlines before her, but the effort made her heart falter, so she closed her eyes again. She must have blacked out at some point because she didn't hear Mifune speak, but Soul answered his unspoken question.

"Do you want to test that?"

Silence and blackness swiftly took over her surroundings once more, but after a brief moment there was cool breath on her cheek and chilly fingers pressed the vein on her wrist. She tried to wince away, unsure of who was near.

"It's me. . ." Silence. And then," You've lost so much blood."

With effort, Maka pulled her eyes opened to catch a peak of tuft white hair and deep auburn eyes staring down at her. She watched as they ran up and down her exposed form, stopping to examine the torn flesh of her chest. Soul shrugged out his blazer and placed it around her before gently lifting her from the ground. It was then did she notice the true pain she was actually in. A rasping breath scratched her throat and her eyes snapped shut again as a shriek escaped. Maka shuddered against him from the pain and he held her tightly against his chest.

Cold air assaulted her skin as Soul ran with her in his arms. Within seconds-at least that's how long it felt to Maka-a door slammed shut behind them and the darkness behind her closed eyelids glowed orange. She knew where she was and for once she was actually happy to be there.

"Oh my god! I'll get Stein!" Maka heard someone say and then she quickly faded into the blackness.

* * *

 **.:AN:.  
** **I just want to take a small bit of time to ramble. I am so excited about how well this story is doing and I am so happy for all the favs, follows, reviews, and hits it receives. If I could personally name each and every one of you guys I would, but that would take too long. -lol-  
So I'm just going to say: Thank You!  
Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and loving it just as much as I do! You guys are totally awesome! I mean it!**

 **And, as always, until next time. . .**


End file.
